My story starts here
by Miss.gonnastabyou
Summary: This is what would happen if i went to Hogwarts. I've put myself into the Harry Potter universe, BUT i am in no way a Marysue! PLEASE NOTE: this is not a romance, repeat, not a romance!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've decided, mostly to amuse myself, to do what Kate and Kate have done with Twilight.

( http :// w w w .fan fiction .net /s/4886 85 8/1/ I_am_Bellas _ Replacement _hear_ me_roar)  
and ( h ttp :// www .fan fiction .net /s/484 7220/1/ The_ Great _Sparkly _Book _of_ Lols)  
but without the random spaces. READ ITS FUNNY!

I've put MYSELF into the harry potter world, except im NOT in AN way a marysue, and if I am, its only because im naturally perfect, hehehe.  
DIE ALL YOUSE MARYSUE BETCHES!!! HEE YAH!

(btw plz excuse the lame beginning, im mock a certain other fanfics, if you know what I mean *eyebrow waggle*)

* * *

I came home from school one afternoon, and saw standing in my kitchen, a creepy old guy with twinkling blue eyes. *gasp*

It was my dad.

"Hey, weird-man-I-always-find-in-my-home, how are you?"  
My dad looked up at me suspiciously from the onion he was cutting (twinkling with TEARS see?). He wasn't looking at me like that because of what id called him, but because id asked how he was, and without a fake brittish accent too. It WAS a Friday afternoon, and teenagers arnt cheerfull at this time as a rule.  
"How are _you_? Sane?" He asked.  
"Or course," I scoffed, "arent I always??"  
I turned away to walk down the hallway, muttering to myself:  
"Cor, what a looney, DUH im sane! I know, hes always like that! Well at least we have each other right? Right."  
I could hear my dad laughing as I hopped upstairs and grinned. If I was weird, it was definitely his fault.  
I sat on my bed, next to Jolson The Frog, and got my book out. It was about then that my idiot dog realised that I was home, and jumped up on my bed in its pathetic glee.  
"Honey, look at this, I cant believe you!" I told the animal, holding up Jolson, attempting to show Honey the stuffed toy's little tissue bandage and sling on its arm.  
The dog licked Jolson, then looked back at me, tail wagging.  
"Don't you dare be happy! This is a disgrace!" I cuddled Jolson, and Honey reacted to my tone of voice by lying down and looking as guilty as a wee doggy can.  
"What do you MEAN it wasn't your fault? I caught you biting him! You little whore."  
Honey fled the room, and I shrugged, picking my book up again.

No, talking to you pets isn't weird, neither is swearing at them…  
Ok maybe not…  
Shutup brain, shutup.

It was already dark outside, when I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't bother to get up, the only person who would visit at this time is one of dads friends from work.  
But then I heard dad call up the stairs."Shona! Come down!"  
"In a moment!" I yelled back. I went back to my book.  
Im not rude, really. Much.  
There was a bang, and I jumped up, but it was just dad hitting the wall to get me downstairs.  
Damn, I thought, if it was ninja aliens attacking I woulda totally wipped their arses! I karate chopped my way downstairs, and burst into the living room, still in full on epic-battle-sequence mode.

But then I saw a stranger sitting talking to dad, and I lowered my arms.

He was old, and he had a wicked long beard. He was very politely speaking to my father in a brittish accent, and I giggled as my dad tried to change his accent from back-streets English to more posh like the mans. The both looked up as I walked in. I noticed that the man was wearing what looked like a nightie, but I wasn't too weirded out by this, my had does have some pretty odd friends, id seen stranger.  
"Ah, yes," the man said, smiling. "Shona Edwards."  
"Creepy guy knows my name. Cool." I said, but he just chuckled. (old men don't gigle, no way, they chuckle) I sat dwn and looked over at my dad.  
"This man had come to speak to you sweetie." He said, then he mouthed _Gandalf, right?_  
I had to stop myself from laughing out loud (LOL!!!!11!!) because he DID look a lot like Gandalf, minus the cane, oh, sorry WALKING STICK.  
Gandalfman cleared his throat. "Yes, im from Ho-"  
"Wait!" I interrupted. I tilted my head to the side, listening. "The girls…theyre too quiet…could be trouble…"  
Just as I spoke, there was a crash, and multiple thuds and bands as something large fell down the stairs. Hysterical giggling could be heard.  
Dad ran off to check my sisters, leaving me and Gandalfman alone.  
He leaned forward and said quickly:  
"Ms Edwards, im Albus Dumbledore, Im from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and wizardry, we would like to offer you a place at our school."

I blinked.

My head felt fuzzy, all dizzy and I thought: _this cant possibly be happening, im dreaming, yes I am, I must be this isn't real, it's a dream.  
_I could feel a fan girl squeal coming on.  
"Dude." I managed to say.  
Dumbledore sat back, his eyes twinkling.  
_How can the do that? Does he have special contact lenses?_ I thought, before shaking my head and returning to the current situation.  
"This is a joke." I said firmly.  
"No im afraid not."  
"But what the hell! Youre In a BOOK! You MUST be some kind of professional Dumbledore impersonator, is that a profession? Pretending to be book characters! Ill bet it is!"

Ok, so maybe I was a little....panicky then. But book characters were talking to me! How would YOU react to that!

"Ms Edwards, are you aware that many of your relatives have attended my school."  
I opened my mouth to say of course they havent, but then….I did have loads of cousins in England we didn't stay in contact with…  
"But why come all the way to Australia to get me!" I demanded.  
"You are needed at my school."  
I sighed, this is so predictable. Id read enough fanfictions to know exactly what was coming next. I looked up as I thought, hmm I wonder if some fan girl is controlling me through some fanfics…. (A/N:lol dats me!)  
"Was there a prophecy?" I asked.  
He only looked surprised for a moment, before calmly nodding.  
"I knew it. So this is real?"  
"Yes."  
I was silent for a moment then -  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! OMG OMG OMG! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HOOOOOGWARST!" I danced around a little bit as my dad came back into the room, then sped off down the hallway to call my friend.

"CAAAAITLIN!"  
"oh hi shona, you must want Caitlin then. Hold on ill go get her."  
"Hahah ok mrs Caitlins mum."  
"Hellos? Shoney?"  
"CAAAAAAAAITLIN!!!"  
"YEEEEEEEES????"  
"I'm going to HOOOOOOGWARTS!"  
"WHAAAAT?"  
"I know right?"  
"No, really, what?"  
"What do you mean what. Hogwarts! From Harry potter its real!"  
"From where? Whose harry? *sigh* He isn't ur new favourite random is he? Marcus will be so disappointed."

Ok by then I was scared. Caitlin was defiately a harry potter fan if bordering on obsessive fan girl. And obviously Marcus will be my favourite forever. What the hell was up.

"Magic school. England. Potter. Ron. Hermione. DRACO DAMNIT!"  
"Who? What? Where?"  
"Ok Caitlin, is there a series of books, called Harry Potter written by J K Rowling? Loved by millions all over the world?"  
"Uh…are you ok girl? Not as far as I know!"  
"Umm….cait ill call you back ok?"  
"Sure."

This. Was. Scary.

* * *

A/N: dont worry, it WILL get better, i just need to find some people *coughharrycough* to freak out. THEN the party WILL be started!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow it is amazing how much time fan fictions take up. I havent done anything besides writing this, my life revolves around harry. I DREAM about Hogwarts!!!  
Yes, don't worry, I am seeing a counsellor. XD  
i dont like this one, its shit, but i need to TALK about things before i can go and DO stuff.  
DEDICATION: this is dedicated to Mia and Cait, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOUSE!!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters besides me, and even then Kate owns most of me…

* * *

After talking to Caitlin, and storming upstairs to my bookshelf only to find a gap where my favourite books once were, I ran into the living room, ready to demand an explanation. When I came in, Dumbledore was talking to my dad, and dad was listening with a confused expression.

"Your brother, Charlie, he married a squib. I confess, I thought the magic would be too thin for any of his descendants to arrive at my school. But then, little Carly showed signs of magic, and we discovered that your own grandfather, Mr Edwards, was a wizard. So the magic flows through all of your veins."  
I plopped down on the couch, amazed at this family history revealed. I guess it did make sense, Charlies wife Pam did seem a bit… well, she really easily accepted fantasy stories as true. And we never saw Carly in the school year when we visited them.

"I need some answers." I said to Dumbledore.  
He turned towards me, seeming to sink in our overly soft armchair.  
"Of course, that is why I am here."  
"Ok…well first of all, there's these books. I've been reading them for years, I thought the were just fiction…and now YOURE here. YOU were IN those books!"  
"Oh really? How curious. Who were the main characters in these books?"  
"Harry Potter! Is he at your school? What year is he in? How old is he?"  
"Shona, calm down!" my dad said "I can see this might take a while, tea anyone?"  
"That would be lovely, thankyou. Now, to your questions, I shall try to answer them as best I can. Mr Potter does infact attend my school, he is in his sixth year, and recently turned 16."  
"…wow."  
"These books, where are they, may I look at them?"  
"That's just it! Theyre gone!" I cried, flinging my arms into the air. "One mintue they were here and FICTIONAL, then you turn up, and now theyre GONE!"  
He thought for a moment, gazing at our tv.  
"I think I might have to talk to a few people, then I can get back to you with more information. So you know, from these books, about my school?"  
"Yes, and I love it! Magic! Eeeeee!" I had to take a deep breath to calm myself, _there is a time and place for fangirl screams_, i told myself, _and now isnt one_. "Why have you come now? Don't you usually send letters to 11 yr olds?"  
"That is usually the case, bit we've found recently that unknown witches and wizards are…not entirely safe without a proper education. They could hurt themselves and others around-"  
"You mean theres Death Eaters after them." I interrupted. If harry was in his 6th year, everyone would be recruiting about now.

My dad came in with the tea, and Dumbledore accepted his with a nod. Dad sat back down quietly, seemingly stuck in his own imagination.

"Exactly how much about the wizarding world do you know, Ms Edwards?"  
I looked at him. _If this is all just a dream, I wil be SO pissed of with my subconscious,_ I thought.  
"Loads, right down to the titles of the books in your library. About everything too, I know more than even YOU do, im guessing from how old Harry is."  
"Well, I think that its appropriate that you don't tell me any important details just yet, unless absolutely necessary, just in case, don't you think?" His eyes twinkled again.  
I just nodded.  
"But I don't have magic. I havent made things move, or…sparkle or whatever it is."  
"How can you be sure? As a muggle human, you have been brought up to ignore and dismiss the unnatural."  
"Maybe," I said, still sceptic. "But what if you've made a mistake?"

He put his tea down on the small coffee table, and rummaging around in his robes, took out his wand. (A/N: WOAH SUS ALERT!) He handed it to me, and I looked down at its dark and slightly worn wood. It felt heavy in my hand. He pointed to his tea, and indicated for me to wave the wand. So I did. There was a crack as the teacup broke in half. Dad winced, but no liquid came pouring out. The liquid was frozen. My hand shook a little as I passed the wand back to Dumbledore. "You must have done that yourself." I told him, but he shook his head.

"You have magic."

* * *

A/N: ok I cut the ending short, because it fit there. Next one will be long! HOPEFULLY!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ive decided, that if harry potter didn't exist, id either be a serial killer or a hairdresser. it's a good thing it does. Id make an AWFUL hairdresser!  
Anyway.  
DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to YOU whoever is reading this. I love you. 3  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but me, my dad and my sisters. I don't REALLY own them, just their characters in this fic. Otherwise it would be weird.  
o.O

* * *

I was standing in the dark, next to Dumbledore. We were on the end of my street, waiting for something. I usually only properly looked at the houses in the sunlight, it was different this time of night, in the darkness they looked sinister. I resisted the urge to shiver, and switched my suitcase to my other hand. It was really full, and I still didn't have everything I would need at Hogwarts, dad would send the rest for melater. Dumbledore got a little device out from a pocket and began to turn all the lights in the street off, I frowned, it was a waste of time, but didn't say anything. Some people were just kooky like that, you just had to let them do what they wanted.  
It had been both an incredibly difficult and also amazingly simple decision to go to Hogwarts with Dumbledore. Difficult because I was leaving my friends and family, I would only get to see them in the holidays, I was leaving everything I knew. But simple because this was MAGIC, as if I could let a chance like that go.

Packing had taken a while, an hour at least, most of which I sat and stared at the wall.

Dumbledore said I could attend Hogwarts for only a year if I wanted, I just needed to know simple spells, learn how to defend myself. Just in case. In case of what? But I was pretty sure that I would be staying for longer. Its not like ill be on another planet, I could still contact my friends.  
"Take my arm." Dumbledore commanded, but in a friendly voice. It was almost an offer to dance. The image of Dumbledore break dancing in my head made me giggle. I took his arm as I was told, and my giggles were choked off as the air swallowed us.  
It was like being squished into a tiny box and then expanding too soon after, almost stretched out again. I couldn't see anything, I'd blinked at exactly the wrong time. _Damnit, I ALWAYS blink!!!!  
_The odd sensation ended, and I fell forward onto my knees. It wasn't exactly pleasant.  
Noise assaulted my ears - laughter, chairs scraping on wood, and glass chinking.  
"Terribly sorry, it is quite traumatic the first few times."  
Dumbledore made a move to help me up, but hesitated. I got to my feet, and looked at his hands. _Of course, his hand would be all messed up and fugly.  
_Looking around myself, I saw we were just inside the door of a warm and welcoming pub. It was early morning, and light shined through the windows, but the earlyness of the hour didn't mean that there were any less customers. People shouting in Brittish accents could be heard. I grinned.  
"WOW! We're on the other side of the WORLD!!!! In, ohmigawd, like, TWO SECONDS!!!!"  
I knew where we were, the Leaky cauldron, and I knew what was happening when Dumbledore tapped the bricks in a room off the main room of the pub, and an entrance opened to Diagon alley. Every little detail from to books, was true. It wasnt as if the author accidentally guessed right. Freaky stuff bro.

I'd told Dumbledore I didn't need a guide, I wanted to explore on my own. This was an awesome place.  
"Do you have the cheque your father gave you?"  
I patted my pocket.  
"Good. Now, i'll leave you here. I'll meet you here again in a few hours, agreed?"  
"Agreed."  
Dumbledore made to walk back through the entrance, but turned suddenly on the spot before he got there, disapperating.

First stop: Gringotts

I had to exchange the cheque for the wizarding money. It's REALLY inconvenient that wizards don't use pounds same as muggles, it would be so much easier, not to mention make it easier to blend in! Its like the French using Francs, how did they holiday in Spain? At least they've switched now. YAY Europe unity!  
I wasn't as freaked out by the Goblins as I could have been, I mean, if you imagine theyre just REALL REALLY old shrunken men, then its fine!  
But the cold darkness of the hall in Gringotts got to me after a bit. I had to organise a safe, and deposit some, bah financial affairs!

Second stop: Ollivander's

Ollivander's looked like one of the oldest of all the shops, and it probably was. The door creaked as i walked in, and not just the quiet, creepy creak, but a loud, breaking wood creak. The windows were stained with god knows what, and below them was a line of chairs. They were too dusty to sit on. I went up to the counter and tapped the little bell. The sound rand out through the shop, but there was silence. I peered around the tall desk to the long bookshelf-like rows of cases full of wands.  
"Hellos?" i called  
A tuft of white hair appeared at the end of one of the rows, and a little man with awful teeth came up to the desk.  
"Ah, yes. Another new one."  
He spoke like an old man, even though he didnt look THAT old. In fact, he looked like a little terrier. Little Ollie the dog.

Even after i'd tried three wands, nothing more interesting than a spark had happened. I'd had fun swishing the wands around in extravagant gestures. _I knew it - the bid D was wrong, I have no magic  
_But then Ollie came out with another, and it was different. Not physically different, besides being slightly shorter than the others. But it felt different.  
I looked at Ollie, and he grinned, the way old men do to say "go on, give it a go!" but the way everyone else grins to say "I'll get you LATER!".  
I gave it a twirl, and jumped a little as there was a loud popping sound.  
"Crap, have I broken it?"  
Ollie just stared intently at the wand still in my hand. After a moment, in which we both waited for something, anything to happen, I stood back.  
But then loads and loads of BUBBLES came streaming out the end of the want! They were big too, about the size of an open hand.  
I dropped it in surprise, but the bubbles kept coming. With a shout Ollie dived for it, and forced it back into my hands.  
The bubbles stopped.  
I looked around, and saw bubbles everywhere. Oops. One popped in Ollie's hair.  
"We have a winner." He muttered.  
"Isn't it a bit…short?"  
"Oh, no! A wonderful 9¾ inch mahogany, with a Fwooper birds feather at its core." His eyes crinkled as he smiled at me.  
"Rather fitting, I believe."  
Note to self: look up Fwooper bird.  
I looked at the wand.  
At my wand.  
"The wand chooses the wizard, Ms Edwards." Ollie whispered mysteriously.  
"Sexist much? My wand chose its witch, _actually._"  
"Well! Thankyou for coming by Ms Edwards, you've made my day."  
I backed away a bit. That's not something you want a strange old man saying to you.  
"Bye then!"  
I left Ollivander's, popping a few bubbles still floating around as I walked out, leaving the shop dripping slightly, but at least it was whole!

* * *

A/N:  
Marcus: you WILL be here soon! I get to Hogwarts first!  
Madam Malkin's next!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: couple of days later than I thought it would be up, but here it is!  
DEDICATION: this chapter is dedicated toooo that random year eight who I glared at in assembly; sorry i'm TRYING not to be mean to randoms!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize, but I do own the character Shona…because it's me. NOT A MARY SUE. REPEAT: NOT A MARY SUE.  
And Disney owns the princess dresses, I only mention them once, but yeh.

* * *

Third stop: Madam Malkin's

I came into he shop, determined to leave this one as I found it. I was met by the lovely sight of a rather large teenage boy with his arms in the air, as a short, motherly woman in a frilly grandma dress took his measurements.I turned around_, maybe I should come back later_. But I was stopped by a shrill voice, muffled by a mouthful of pins.  
"Give me a moment; I'll be right with you!"  
Every inch of the wall space was covered by hanging outfits, and there were piles of clothes on the tables and floors. There was nowhere to sit, so I stood around, not risking touching anything, as the boy bought his school robes. Not that I was eves dropping, but it sounded as if he'd gained more than his uniform could handle.  
Madam Malkin came over, looking at me in the assessing way of a seamstress.  
"About year four of five? Need adjustments for school? A new skirt or dress maybe?"  
"Actually, I'll need new everything, I'm new."  
"New? Well you're the third this year, apart from the first years of course."  
I was steered towards a little stool in front of a mirror, and Madam Malkin bustled around, grabbing measuring tape. She tapped the tape with her wand, and it rose, unreeled and started taking my measurements, while she jotted them down on a pad of paper.  
"Wont be a second." She said and disappeared at the back of the shop. I walked over to one of the racks, and pulled out a dress. I held it up to my body and looked in the mirror, it was nice and simple, not too fancy, but still elegant enough for formal wear. It reminded me of Disney princess dresses; I'd always wanted a dress like that. Not that I'm a particularly dressy person, at my high school, I refused to even buy the uniform dress.  
"That could be adjusted for you, if you like." Madam Malkin said from behind me.  
"Oh! No, I don't need a dress-"  
"Why not? If you're new, I'm guessing you don't have dress robes yet?"  
I shook my head.  
"You'll need some then!" She took it from me, and her fingers expertly pinned it, until it looked about my size.  
"Well…I guess I do…"  
I am so weak.  
Weak people shouldn't be given money! Yeah, it was the money's fault!  
She fitted my school clothes, chatting to me as she did. She took up both parts of the conversation, answering her own questions. Madam Malkin reminded me of a hair dresser, seemingly always busy, gossiping about people I'd never heard of, and asking me questions she didn't really care about for the sake of conversation.  
Then I asked about pants.  
"School pants? Oh, no, not for the girls."  
I gasped, then gasped again, because gasping caused a pin to poke me.  
She raised her eyebrows at me.  
"I can't not have pants!" I sort of loudly whispered, like I had a cold and couldn't speak, partly panicking.  
"It's uniform policy, if you have a problem, you'd better ask someone from the school!"  
I left that shop in a state of shock. _No pants? What is this place?_

Leaving Madam Malkin's, I had quite a large number of bags, there was a lot of clothing I needed for a full uniform. They were canvas bags of course, plastic is terrible. No one else seemed to be having any trouble with bags, they probably made them shrink or something.

Next stop was Flourish and Blotts.

As I was walking down Diagon Alley, which was quite crowded for that time of day, I thought I saw someone I recognized, a little way away. I paused and jumped, in an attempt to see over peoples heads.  
But jumping caused a little woman to bump into me, scattering both our bags. I swooped down to pick them up, apologizing, but somehow I managed to trip up a boy too. He and his bags went flying too, landing on one of the ladies bags.  
"There are delicate objects in there!" She shrieked.  
The boy and the woman, and also another boy and an old man who had joined them, started arguing. I hurriedly picked up my own bags and ran into Flourish and Blotts.

It was like entering heaven. Except better.  
Books, I'm pretty sure, are my reason for living. Without them, I would not be here today.  
The book shelves in this place were packed to the ceiling, with every single variety of books imaginable. I walked forward slowly, my mouth open in awe.  
Suddenly, my slow amazement at this god creation was taken over by an urgency to buy and read every single one of them. (A/N: i'm like this in real book shops, seriously XD) I started running my fingers along the spines of the books, prowling the shelves. I still didn't know what year I would be in, I'd have to ask Dumbledore and come back later, or another day even for my text books. But I'd put some money aside especially for this.  
In the end my pile of books included:  
Enchantments in Baking, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, Curses and Counter-Curses, Sites of Historical Sorcery, Common Magical Aliments and Afflictions, New Theory of Numerology.  
Luckily, not all of them were that big, to this pile wasn't HUGE. It took quite a chunk out of my money, but it was WORTH it! The shopkeeper gave me a special bag because id bought so much, that didn't weight hardly anything, but could hold loads of books without seeming to. Fancy stuff, I wish id had one of these back home; it would have been extremely helpful.

Last was the Magical Menagerie.

I was allowed either a rat, owl, toad, or cat, from what I remembered from the books. I walked into the shop and winced – the animals were either tortured, or throwing one wild party. Mostly it was the cats. They didn't have owls in here, the owls were at Eeylops Owl Emporium, but I wasn't that fond of owls at all.  
I thought it over as I stuck my fingers into the cages, and watched the poor shopkeeper struggling with what looked like a very violent purple toad.  
If I was going to do the whole witch thing, I might as well have a black cat right?

I came out the shop with a new lifelong friend. She wasn't entirely black; she had white paws and white splotches on her eyes. Even though she wasn't exactly a kitten anymore, she still acted like one. She didn't walk with feline grace, or dart from shadow to shadow. She just plodded along, going right wherever she wanted, regardless of what was in the way.  
She was perfect.  
I named her Slice, because she looked like a jaguar, because she was black. As in, jaguars-have-sharp-claws-which-will-slice-you-open.

I walked to the place I'd agreed to meet Dumbledore, but I couldn't see him.  
"Shona Edwards, I'm here on behalf of Albus Dumbledore."  
I turned around to see someone who was DEFINITELY not Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: muahahah cliff hanger! Everyone, read my friend Mia's stories – they're a million times funnier than mine! Her author name is Ocicat. She does Twilight and Harry! Parodies! Woo!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Be patient Marcus pupil, the cricket shall yet fly!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything J K Rowling owns, duh. I own myself tho, and Slice, and Creighton. Yeh, the stuff you don't recognize.  
DEDICTATION: This chapter is dedicated to Ellen. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! *shakes fist* :D  
STATE OF AUTHOR: I is sweepy. *yawn*  
Ps: Creighton is pronounced cray-ten. Or maybe cray-tOn. I say it the first way.

* * *

The man standing before me was middle aged, tall and thin. He was wearing a neat black robe, and his hair was perfectly slicked back, from this I could guess he was a professional something or other, probably worked for the ministry. He looked down his nose at me, as if I was an insult to him, just by existing. He was _exactly_ the sort of person I would poke my tongue out at, just to see their reaction.  
"Who are you?" I asked, stroking Slice who seamed to be allergic to the man. Seriously, she was sneezing out of control.  
He took a card out of a pocket inside his robe and handed it to me, carefully avoiding Slice's sneezes.  
"Creighton, auror for the Ministry. I was asked by Dumbledore to meet one of his…students here."  
His card was plain, just his name, Trent Creighton, and his office. No contact numbers, but wizards had floo didn't they; you really just needed a name. Thinking of the Floo network, gave me a brilliant prank call idea. _Note to self: Floo Pranks_. I made to hand it back to him, but he gestured for me to keep it. He acted the same as a spy would, at least how I imagined a spy would; eyes darting around, taking stock of everything, but at the same time his focus was on me. _Kick arse that is, I wish I was a spy_.  
"Kraken? How do I know that you're not a Death Eater or something? Child snatcher?" I asked, looking around just to make sure Dumbledore was definitely not here, at the same time attempting to act spy-ish, narrowing my eyes at the people around me.  
"Its Creighton." He corrected me, clasping his hands before him. "I was told to tell you that Dumbledore would ask you about the books later, but he has urgent matters to attend to. I don't understand it myself, but hopefully that will show I'm not…. That I work for the right people."  
"Hm…ok. Technically I'm not supposed to talk to strange men," He narrowed his eyes at me, "But I guess you're real. So what's up?"  
"You will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night, you are not allowed outside of the building, at least until morning, then you can visit the shops here in Diagon Alley. I'll escort you to the Hogwarts Express at 12pm tomorrow." He said, reciting it as if he was reading a formal invitation. But he seemed extremely disappointed that he was talking to me.

"Well okey DOKEY then! Lets ROLL!" I dropped my bags, spun in a circle, clapped, and then marched away, my fist in the air. Slice meowed a complaint at being twirled around.

"Ms Edwards, Dumbledore has arranged a room for you in the Leaky Cauldron, which is _this_ way."  
He hurried away, and I followed after him, Slice in a cage in one hand, and my bags on the other. _No help with my bags, and this man was an auror from the Ministry no less! Well what had HIS knickers in a twist? All I did was say his name wrong!_

We walked in and I sat down while Creighton went off to find Tom the housekeeper dude. I let him work that out while I spread all my bags across the table. There was a woman at the other end of the table who looked at what I was wearing with her nose in the air. I had my skinny black jeans and my bowling top (fluoro octopuses and things!) on, as opposed to her neat skirt and jacket, like a business woman. I pulled a face at her, and she sipped her tea, in the stiff, back-straight, pinkie in the air manner of a lady. Tom hobbled over with my suitcase that I'd left here before, and I thanked him, before dumping it on the table, pulling out a picture of my dog, Honey, and showing it to Slice, who was still in her cage on the floor. She licked it, I took that as a sign that she wouldn't be offended that I already had a pet. Creighton strode up to the table, nodding at the woman, and frowning at the mess i'd made with my bags.

"Hay, Crayfish," I asked him, "You don't know what year I'm in do you? I was going to ask the Big D." He winced as I said Crayfish, and didn't bother correcting me this time.  
"Of course. You are a fifth year, because, funnily enough, you are in your fifteenth year of existence."  
"Hardy har har, thanks, ill need to go back for my text books tomorrow!" _Eeeeeeeeeee fifth year!_ I jumped up, and did a little dance, including the moonwalk, as I sung to myself.  
"I gonna get to meet Luuuuna!!"  
"You are in room 16, will you remember?" Creighton left then, off to do important auror-ing. It was afternoon, almost evening and not dark yet. What the hell was I supposed to do? I was exhausted, jetlagged, but too much had happened for me to SLEEP!

I looked around myself, taking stock of the place, you know. I mean, if im attacked by ninjas, I'd want to know where the closest exit is! You could think of it as cosy, but also slightly creepy.  
It was dark inside, even though it was sunny out, and the main room was dimly lit with candles and chandeliers. The floors were dirty, but I expected that, and past the many paintings, and even a few wanted posters, I could see the walls were really a plain cream colour. There were a few lines of long wooden tables in the centre of the room, and a huge fireplace at one end. The other end was taken up by a large bottle supply; it was a classic British pub. It was full of movement, talking and laughter.  
The people were reading newspapers, drinking from goblets, and im sure it would have been a much more enjoyable environment if there weren't people whispering to each other and glancing fearfully at the posters starting murderous death eaters. I watched as one man complained about cold tea, and pointed his wand at his cup saying "Aqua ferveo." I had a little squealing fit when I saw the drink steaming.

Maybe everyone was depressed about Death Eaters, but I was determined to enjoy this as much as possible.

I walked up the narrow stairs, which surprised me but not squeaking, they seemed old and exactly the kind that would. Even stomping on them didn't make them noisy, charmed staircases HOWCOOLWASTHAT! I skipped down a dusty orange carpet which was probably red in a past life. I had to spend a whole eight minutes trying to open the door –keys aren't my forte- and when a man in awesome gypsy-like clothes walked past, Slice spat at him. He harrumphed and looked offended as I laughed and called Slice a cheeky little Princess.

This was what my room was like:  
There was a four poster bed with drapes – clean but an awful colour, did these wizards know about fashion? There was a small fire place, and a little bucket of wood. There was a small table on the rug before the fireplace. I checked for fairies, looking up, and saw the ceiling was low, wooden beams. There was a tiny window, dirty, but I could see trains going past through it.  
Slice made herself right at home, rolling over the carpet, which is weird, I didn't think cats rolled around in things, maybe she was secretly a dog in disguise! Once I'd checked that her fur wasn't fake, I got my new clothes out, I wanted to try the uniform on.  
Altogether, it wasn't all that bad. But it was the little things that irked me. The jumper was heavier than the one I had at my high school in Australia, and the shoes were tighter. The skirt was defiantly too long, past my knees. Now, I'm not a slut, it's just that it was horribly uncomfortable, and I would trip over it! Hogwarts wasn't just a school for little kids, I highly doubted that was the only person to want to take the skirt up, I would fix that when I got there.

Anyway, I stood up and surveyed my reflection, asking the air.  
"Well? What do you think? Aren't I just fabulous?"  
"Not that likely!" Came a wheezy voice, and I jumped in fright, looking around for a weapon. I couldn't find one, but I couldn't find who'd spoken either. When I saw nobody, I forced myself to calm down. The voice did sound creepy, like a druggy pedo, bad from years of smoking weed.  
"Uh, Hello?"  
"I'm here darling, the mirror!" It replied. I looked at the mirror. It looked perfectly normal, where was the voice coming from? Despite the fact that it didn't have lungs or a voice box, I had a lovely conversation with that mirror. We discussed the uniform, and I changed into my dress and we talked about that too. Of course, I politely asked to turn the mirror around while I changed. Maybe it _was_a pedo, it hadn't interrupted me when I was changing into my uniform!! The dress was all swishy, so it was necessary to get my ipod and mini speakers out, and to dance around with Slice. According the Hermione in the books, electrical stuffs wouldn't work at Hogwarts, so I would have to make the most of it now!

"AAAAAND every time we touch, I get this feeling! And every time we kiss, I swear I could FLY!"  
I was so caught up in singing and dancing, I didn't notice Slice disappear from the room.

* * *

A/N: Spells used:  
Aqua Ferveo – The boiling water curse, instantly heats a body of water to boiling point. (Made by Marcus)  
Peeps look at ma blog - www. wootshonasblog .blogspot .com  
Well, that was shit. Hardly anything interesting. Booooring! Next one will be good!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: YES! im disgusted at my own non-updating-ness!  
DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to Galaxy Chocolate, and to Sally the Third, who is the REAL Slice.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is in the books, ALL HAIL J K ROWLING!  
so you cant sue me. But you cant sue me anyway – because IM gonna be a LAWYER!  
oh and i dont own Vegemite. Not even the new stuff.

* * *

I watched, squatting in the dark at the top of the stairs, as Tom picked Slice up and looked around for someone to claim the cat. It was late now, past midnight, and the people at the bar were either too drunk to consider leaving or too intent on becoming drunk to. I'd collapsed into a nap after dancing, but then woken suddenly just past twelve. When I couldn't find Slice, I decided to go exploring to find her.

Usually, if I'm all alone in the dark, I'll convince myself that there's someone hiding in the shadows who wants me dead, but for some reason, I was completely calm wandering the dusty halls. Maybe it was because it all still felt like a dream. So even if there WAS an assassin in the shadows, my brain would be like 'hay yeah cool, haha you can stab but you cant huuurt meeee!'.

Sometimes my thinking voice/ conscience / God in my head sounds like my friend Caitlin.

I'd decided, that if I was going to get through the whole new school thing, not to mention being in a completely new COUNTRY, Slice would be the only thing to keep me sane. Yes, that's right, my mental stability was determined by whether the idiotic kitty I just bought could behave and come back to bed. Hahahaha back to bed. W-hey. (Even though that's illegal. … Except maybe in Sweden. o.O)

Tom was talking to the barman, and when the barman started stroking Slice, that was it, I was storming down the staircase, leaping over a chair, and slapping his hand away.

"Unhand my feline, you barbaric alcoholic!" I took Slice off Tom, and rocked her like a baby.

There was a pause as Tom and the barman recovered from my abrupt appearance, then the barman laughed, and went back to wiping the bench or bar or whatever they call the actual part they lean on. Now, I took offence to that, laughing as if I was a mere child, prone to ickle tantrums and outbursts. I'm a TEENAGER prone to outbursts thankyouveryMUCH!.

"Miss Edwards, you really should be asleep." Tom said, scratching his chin, which made that crunchy noise that guys get if they haven't shaved.

"Jetlagged." I said as an explanation, and Tom looked at me as if to say: "Well ok you can't sleep, but can you at least control your pet and not make a scene?" Wow, I'm great at interpreting looks eh.

"Well, you can't stay around here, unless you're 17 and you forgot to tell me." He chuckled and ushered me up the stairs again. I'd forgotten that wizards could drink a whole year before muggles, yet ANOTHER pro to being a wizard!

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

The next day I was so excited I was bouncing all over the place, and so was Slice, it must have been catching. I still hadn't seen her asleep _once;_ did she even need rest at all? That would be sick! You could be partying ALL THE TIME!

I was sitting at the bar eating breakfast, and talking to the barman. He was actually a lot friendlier than I'dassumed last night, in my fit of protective rage over Slice.

Breakfast today was Vegemite toast of course. At home I didn't actually eat it that much, but it seemed important to be proud while I was surrounded by foreigners.

The barman and I were debating if muggle or wizards had stronger alcohol. I argued that I'd never seen a hung-over wizard.

"That's because there are hangover potions of course" he said smugly. Cleaning glasses seemed to be the only thing he actually did around here, and even then he could just use magic. _He __definitely__ uses it for everything else_, I thought, looking at the plates stacking themselves.

"I still think that it's because muggle drinks have a better hit." It felt SO weird suddenly saying 'muggle', but I was happy too! This was my dream playing out for real!

He laughed and shook his head.

"You, miss, aren't even old enough for any alcohol - muggle OR wizard."

"JUST because I can't drink it, doesn't mean I don't know about it!"

We fell quiet as Tom came over, the barman (I still didn't know his name) attempted to look busier than he actually was. Tom frowned at me, but in a worrying way, not angry, Tom was cool.

"Children aren't allowed at the bar."

I smiled sweetly at him, and hopped off the stool, clasping my hands before me, and he smiled back. HAH, fooled by my little girl act. Wait till he realizes that he can't find his walking stick!

I'd hidden it the night before, under the carpet upstairs, I was sure one of the maids would find it sooner or later. _Awww, wait_, I thought, _summoning charm_. Damnit, I kept onforgetting things were different now.

I harrumphed to myself as Cray-man came back into the pub. He was looking very ministry-ish, suit perfectly clean, not a speck of dirt, and perfectly straight and ironed. He was even wearing a bowler hat.

_Damn, I wish I had a bowler hat._

"Aren't you supposed to come later?" I asked him, not able to keep the slight whine out of my voice. It was fun to pester him, but he was so dull. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Good morning to you too, Ms Edwards." I just rolled my eyes, and the barman snorted. Bonus points to the barman!

"If it's necessary to remind you, you still haven't bought your school books." Creighton said, his nose in the air.

"Aww but Cretan! You could have come a bit later and there'd still be time!" I pouted, yes I know it's childish. "I wanted to go explore Diagon Alley some more."

"Creighton." He corrected, at the same time the barman said

"Have you been to the Weasleys' yet?"

Creighton looked sharply at the barman, as if he was pissed for being interrupted by someone lower than him, but I was in shock. The Weasleys. I had MISSED the WEASLEYS. GODDAMNIT HOW STUPID WAS I?

I realized that I must have been asked a question, because everyone was looking at me. I closed my mouth.

"What was the question?"

"WOULD you like to go to the Weasley's shop, Ms Edwards?" Creighton asked.

"OH HELL YES!"

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Walking through Diagon Alley that day, it was a lot less crowded than the day before, the Hogwarts Express was leaving today after all. But there was something more, and emptiness, a fearfulness…

Creighton, who had insisted on coming with me, turned around from where he had been leading me, and said

"Ok, let's be quick, we don't want to hang around."

I frowned in confusion, but turning the corner, the reason was obvious.

Olivander's was deserted.

It was odd, I'd seen him only the day before and there was his shop, dull and lifeless without Ollie dearest, the door pulled off its hinges, the windows smashed.

I had been so caught up in the excitement yesterday; I hadn't realized that I was actually following the story. This was exactly how it was in the sixth book, it was giving me a headache just thinking about it. But the bigger headache was how I could have done something. Why hadn't I warned Ollie? I'd known hadn't I? Why hadn't I remembered?

I was pulled back to the present by Creighton, tapping me on the shoulder. Apparently I had stopped in the middle of the Alley and stared at the shop.

Putting thoughts of Death Eaters from my mind, I decided that nothing was going to stop me taking advantage of every moment today. I was in DIAGON ALLEY FOR GOD'S SAKE.

I slapped myself, earning curious looks from a couple walking hurriedly past, and skipped on.

In comparison to the rest of the Alley, Weasley Wizard Wheezes was like another slap to the face. Just like walking into Morning Glory*, being surrounded by the excessive amounts of orange and the surprising amount of noise made my eyes water.

Creighton stood outside, while I walked through the shop in a daze, elbowing my way past the many teenagers and other kids. I tried to stay calm, but it was useless – I just couldn't stop grinning. It was double and a half times better than what I imagined.

What happened next was so awesome, it was the most excited I'd been about all it so far. A tall red head came over to where I was standing and lifted a stripy top-hat in greeting.

"Anything I can help you with? Skiving snack box? Love potion or two?" His name tag said: Hello, I might be George.

I squealed and leapt forward to hug him. He was a tad shocked, but handled it well in my opinion; George chuckled and tried to pry me off him.

"Uh, ok then! Fan of our work?" I let him go and massaged my cheeks in an attempt to stop the pain from grinning too much.

But massaging didn't help at all; neither did the fact that ANOTHER red head was walking my way.

"Hello brother dearest." The other twin said, pointing some giggling girls to the pink corner. They were the type of girls I would usually be disgusted at for being so…giggly, but then, I was just as bad at that moment. Fred. It was Fred. FRED!

I collapsed onto my knees in from of him.

"You. Are. My. God."

After spending an awfully large amount of money at the Weasley's, and fetching my books, Creighton dragged me away to Kings Cross Station.

* * *

A/N: *oh ho ho, a reference to Glenunga students!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Golly golly gumdrops, I'm all excited just IMAGINING being in the Harry Potter universe! I'm so sad! :'D  
DEDICATION: To Rowling's mum. Thanks dude.  
And to Rob Thomas, that pansy-boy from Matchbox Twenty.  
DISCLAIMER: Sue me. Just you try.

* * *

In my opinion, the Hogwarts Express was incredibly bias. Not the driver or the people on it, the _actual_ train. I mean seriously, (siriusly XD), red and yellow = Gryffindor. Um, hello, there are OTHER houses at Hogwarts too! How must the Slytherins feel, hopping on a train painted the colour of their enemies. The least they could do was change colours each year, so it's only red every four years, which would be fair. And if **I **was the Death Eaters in control ages ago when Voldy was in power, I'd re-paint in green straight away.

Anyway, I'd found an empty compartment pretty easily which saved me the awkwardness of polite conversation, thank god.

I was getting a book out to read when someone burst into my compartment without knocking.

"Oh, hello. What are you doing in our compartment?" He asked when he saw me.

I looked up at him, he was average height with mousey hair and hazel eyes. Fifth or Sixth year by my guess.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Your compartment?"

"Yes, we sit here every year."

Craning my neck, I peered past him. No one else was there.

"We?" I asked in a flat voice. I always attract the loonies, I've no idea why.

"My friends will be here in a moment."

He came in and sat across from me.

"I'm Andrew."

"Shona."

He squinted at me, and looked at the book I was still holding.

"You are…Sixth year. Ravenclaw." He said, guessing.

I shook my head.

"Fifth year, and I don't know what-"

I was interrupted as someone came into the compartment, once again without knocking. It was a confident looking red-head, her hair pulled back into a hair tie looking every bit the popular sporty girl.

"Hello, I'm Ginny, I was given a note from-"

"Ah yes, little Ginny! No need for introductions, I know you don't i?" Andrew grinned at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't retaliate, even when he winked at her. She turned to me.

"I got a note from McGonagall, you're Shorna Edwards?"

"It's Sho – na, actually, there's no 'r'. Yes, I am." I said, trying to control the same grin which had taken over when I was in the Weasley's shop.

It was going to be so weird. I knew all the characters as if I'd been their best friends for years, but as far as they knew I was a complete stranger. If I tried to hang out with them, I might accidentally come out with something I'm not supposed to know.  
Argh, I absolutely hate new schools, even new classes. Making new friends, it disgusting.

I blinked quickly, moving away from the world of my thoughts, to Ginny talking to me.

"I'm in fifth year too, Hermione Granger, a prefect, was supposed to collect you but shes busy so I offered to take her place." She smiled and ushered me out of the compartment, away from Andrew's scoffs.

"I know how it is, being new," Ginny said, smiling at me, she seemed to be doing that alot. I tried to smile back but I was pretty sure it just came out as a painful grimace. "So at least i'll be one friendly face for you to recognize."

We didn't get far down the train before a voice called out in a sarcastically polite way;

"Ah, Weaslette, such a _pleasure_ to see you again! I missed you _so_ much in the holidays."

Ginny whipped her wand out, and pushed me out the way.

"Back off Malfoy or you'll be in a lot of pain very soon." She said in a low threatening voice.

"Malfoy?!?!" I cried, spinning to see the tall blonde sneering at Ginny and I. He was my second favourite after Fred! I looked at him over Ginny's shoulder, fascinated by his _gorgeous _hair.

He glanced over at me only for a second before turning back to Ginny, taking out his own wand. But Ginny was too quick, firing a bat-bogey hex at him before he could blink. He only just managed to block it, and I burst out laughing at the look of shock and confusion that crossed his face. Malfoy's face flushed with anger and his curse only missed me by inches. I hardly noticed, I was still laughing.

Ginny sent another hex, and this time it was blocked perfectly, but Malfoy was looking surprised, and looking past us, so I turned to see too.

And there was Slughorn, his face scrunched up in what I _think_ was an attempt at looking stern, but he was looking too amused for it to have any effect.

"My, what a very competent hex young lady. But I must remind you, hexing other students is against school rules." He said, walking closer. I pressed up against the window side to let him pass, that man was huge!

He looked at Malfoy. "Young man, you can run along now, you're not harmed as far as i can tell, besides your pride maybe." He chuckled and winked at Malfoy, to the boys disgust. "And I think I can take care of these girls."

Malfoy didn't need to be told twice, and he strode away after one glare at Ginny.

I tell you, that man really DID look like a Walrus, it was almost unbelievable. If I wasn't looking at it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. The way I'd imagined it when I was reading the book, it was a slightly grey average moustache, but that thing was like a man-eating caterpillar attacking his FACE!

"Now, girls, I hardly think that it was fair to be ganging up on the boy like that." Slughorn chuckled. Ginny was about to say something, but I kicked her, and she looked at me in surprise.

"Usually, I would punish you, BUT! That was a wonderful spell," Ginny raised her eyebrows in amusement. "If you would be both kind enough to follow me, you can come along to my club meeting."

Ginny looked confused, but I was shaking my head, this was just too good!

"But sir, Shona is new, I need to tell her things, and – and…."

"And we haven't changed clothes yet!" I chipped in.

"Yeah, that too!"

A few minutes later I was sitting a compartment with the boy who lived.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I wish I was in the Alps, RIGHT NOW!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, i'm a hobo. Except maybe a computer. To type on. Yeah.  
DEDICTION: to Marcus! ~~ For WONDERFUL editing of chapter 6!!!! :3

* * *

Harry Potter was uglier than I imagined. His nose…it just didn't look right. Yeah, he had beautiful eyes, but… _did he break it or something?_ I thought, watching him with a tiny bit of awe. _No, that's not until later._

Squished in the compartment with a group of awkward teenagers and a huge walrus-man wasn't how I imagined meeting Harry either. I was disappointed really, I'd hoped to make a bigger impression than - "Hi, I'm new."

I tired to make conversation with Neville at one point, but he was too wary of Zabini glaring across at him to pay much attention to what I was saying. Ginny was glaring right back at Zabini, and she was speaking for both of us whenever Slughorn asked a question, so it was quite boring really.

At least I could draw in the frost on the window. Because of Slughorn's, uh, flab, he couldn't turn around enough to see me drawing pictures of walruses. He'd probably see the pictures after we had all left, but I'd be gone by then. I almost started laughing right in the middle of the polite silence when I saw that the Ravenclaw boy opposite me had stolen my idea and was drawing his own pictures.

I left the Slug-club with Ginny and Neville, and while Harry ran off to be kicked in the face, and I spent the rest of the train sharing a packet of some kind of jelly lollies with Ginny and hearing them all bitch about Snape. _Oooh the things i could get up to with him... _

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

You know how it feels when you have to stand in front of a lot of people, and you don't know any of them? You feel trapped, pressured and start to panic? Because whatever you're supposed to be doing, all those people expect you to do it really well, and if you stuff up, they'll all see it. Even if it's only the tiniest mistake, at least one of them will see.

That's what the sorting was like.

It was almost physically painful to stand next to the first years. I hate lots of people looking at me. Unless i'm warning them of the apocalypse or something, if it was a life or death situation then I would be okay with the attention. No one was much surprised by the fact that a fifth year was being sorted as well as the usual first years, so at least they were looking at me with around the same amount of curiosity as they were giving the children.

And it wasn't just me, there were two others who weren't first years, a girl who looked around second or third year, and a seventh year boy who looked extremely nervous and uncomfortable. I was so glad he was there. Because no matter how nervous **I **was, at least I wasn't sweating and twitching as much as he was.

When the sorting hat had finished its song and as McGonagall started reading out the names, my mind drifted. My initial reaction of walking into the Great Hall was amazement. The building was so beautiful, like an ancient cathedral, but then my amazement turned into fear when I noticed the students, and that trapped feeling came. I was going to be one of them soon.

My brain was refusing to consider which house I might be in. I had absolutely no idea where I would place myself if I had the choice; I was going to leave it up the hat to look inside me, hur hur hur.

My name was called pretty soon – E for Edwards – right after Tia Edmond.

Sitting down on the stool I found that it wasn't as small as I had thought, so I managed not to look like a complete idiot. I thought that I would have to have my knees up all awkward, like a clown sitting on a tiny bicycle.

The hall fell quiet again after the cheers for Tia getting into Hufflepuff, and I panicked suddenly – if the hat was going to muse about my personality, I didn't want everyone to hear about it.

But in the end, all the hat said was "Quirky one, aren't you?" Then, "Gryffindor!"

I was surprised, I wasn't brave, chivalrous or any of those other ridiculous Gryffindor traits. Was 'quirky' something Godric Gryffindor valued?

Ginny waved me over and I sat between her and Colin Creevey. He introduced himself and told me that I would love Gryffindor, (as opposed to what, I'd never been in any of the other houses!) but other than that he left me well enough alone.

The food, of course, was amazing, but I was too excited to eat. I looked down the table a bit, and saw the famous Terrific Trio. Or most of it. Harry was still missing. Off with Tonks, from what I remembered. _Aww I wish I could meet Tonks_, I thought, _maybe I should have stayed back and followed Harry_.

I twisted in my seat to find Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table, and sighed _just a little_when he laughed at Zambini. He had such a flawless complexion…

Turning again, I saw Luna Lovegood eating something strangely purple, it looked like it was moving. She looked up, and waved, and for a moment I thought she must have realized that I was looking at her, but then Ginny waved back. Luna spoke to the person next to her, and I did a double take. I could have sworn I'd seen that boy somewhere before…

My mind came up blank, and I went back to my pudding.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

An extra bed had appeared in the girl's dorm for me, and I unpacked, putting my stuff in the bedside table and the trunk at the end of the bed, as Ginny went through all the Hogwarts rules for me. I knew them all already – either from the books, or just common sense, but I couldn't tell her that. Well, there was nothing stopping me, but she wouldn't believe me. Actually, she'd had trouble with books before, so maybe….

"Ginny." I interrupted her, and she looked up from her trunk "You haven't ever read a book before…and then it's disappeared?"

She frowned. "You mean…lost it? Because a summoning charm wou-"

"No, I mean, it doesn't exist anymore. But you still remember everything that was in it."

She shook her head and I sighed and told her to never mind it. If I just told her right then she'd think I was insane, I would wait until I knew her a little better.

Apart from us two, there were two other girls sharing the dorm with us. One, Vicky Frobisher, I had met, she was nice enough, if a little bit too obsessed with quidditch, but the other I had yet too see. Apparently she was away 'fishing' with Lavender and Padma.

The bed was like heaven compared to the lumpy mattress I had back home. Four poster with thick sheets and a squishy mattress, this was crazy! I fell asleep pretty quickly, id been awake for ages.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I woke in the middle of the night again. I sat up and stretched, not bothering to try to sleep again. Jet lag was really annoying, and would cause problems after a few days of school; I would be too tired to pay attention in classes.

_Ugh classes,_I thought, slumping back onto the pillow again. I was going to have to work so hard to just keep UP with the other students! Dumbledore said he'd work something out, but I knew that in the end, effort was going to be a big factor. _Why did Dumbledore have to find me in time for my OWL year?_

I changed into some proper clothes because I was self-conscious of going down to the common room – even in the middle of the night – in my pyjama top and shorts. The fire was still going, so I cuddled up in front of it, wishing I could just automatically know spells, that way I could magic myself a hot chocolate.

That made me think of my school books, so I ran back up the stairs to get my charms book. Might be handy to have head start. I found a 'Watermark charm' and figured it couldn't do that much harm, so I ran _back _up the stairs once more, to fetch my wand. I should probably have it on me at all times, but it was a fat lot of use to me right now.

I made sure to practice the wand movements before I went around yelling curses; I was going to be a good student! I mean, I would try my best at the work – I can't promise perfect behavior where 'rules' and the like were involved.

I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered "Unda Vestigium!"

There was a soft pop – and I almost fell off the couch in shock, foggy stuff was supposed to come out of the wand; the book didn't say anything about noise!

I looked around, and saw a little shriveled thing by the fire. It was … wearing an apron? The house-elf looked at me in surprise, and took a little hop/step backwards.

I clutched at my heart, and laughed shakily.

"Good lord, you gave me quite a fright! I thought I'd broken something again! Mind you, it wouldn't be hard to fix around here eh? Someone could just fix it all up with a swish of their wand."

The elf's eye widened and glanced around, seemingly shocked that I was speaking to it.

"A thousand pardons, miss! I j-just came to clean up a bit…. I will not bother you any longer!" And then she popped out of existence again.

I blinked. Was I really that scary? Shaking my head I went back to my book. Funny little things, smaller than I'd imagined. The best I managed to do that night was fire a couple of sparks out the end of my wand. I tried to learn the wand movements as best I could anyway; theory was the first step to practical work!

* * *

A/N: The spell mentioned was created byyyy MARCUS! Once again, amazing guy, couldn't do without him! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: QUICK! I need to use up all of this sudden writing inspiration before I fall back into writers block!  
DEDICATION: That random Swedish person who read this story. HELLO!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone besides Shona, Creighton, Marcus and I own Andrew's PERSONALITY too! Yes, I own you Marcus! XD

* * *

I came down to the common room in the morning alone; Ginny had disappeared, off with some boyfriend or other. The first thing I noticed was that there were a lot of short people around. At my high school in Australia, I was still in the younger group of the students, so it was a weird feeling to pass people who didn't even come up to my shoulder. _Awww, darling little midgets,_ I thought, suppressing the urge to ruffle the hair of a boy who was sitting on one of the couches.

The second thing I noticed was Golden boy with his two tag alongs in the corner of the room. They were whispering, Hermione was looking angry, and I snorted. They probably thought they were _so_ secret, planning their little save-the-world skit. But the truth was that every one of the first years was looking over at them curiously, and even the older kids glanced over occasionally. If I was a nicer person I might have warned them that about half the house knew what they were saying. I didn't, of course.

Ron looked up and saw me watching them, and frowned. Harry stopped talking and looked up too. I walked over, deciding that I'd make that first impression I missed out on the day before.

"Lovely morning today isn't it? How are you my fellow students?" It was raining outside, but that WAS lovely weather in my opinion. At least these poms HAD water.

"Who are YOU?" Ron demanded rudely, and I put my hands on my hips.

"Just because you're a sixth year now, doesn't mean you rule the school. I think you'll find that some people won't fall for that oh-so-scary big bully act." I said in a patronizing voice. I always hated how Ron though he was all that in the books. I mean, seriously, who would be scared of that hothead? (- no pun intended. ...Okay, so maybe the pun was intended.)

Harry snorted and Hermione's eyebrows wiggled a bit before she spoke."What Ronald meant was; excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm Shona," I said. "Dumbledore's newest recruit, fifth year."

"Oh yes, I was supposed to show you around," Hermione said, moving forward, warming to me, her suspicious tone gone now, replaced by the nice-new-prefect-who-can-help-you attitude. "Ginny's helped you out alright?"

"Yes, she's great, she's told all the rules so I know which ones to break." I joked, and Hermione laughed politely.

Ron snorted. "Ginny teaching rules? Mom only found out yesterday that she'd snuck out with a broom stick almost everyday before she got to Hogwarts!" It was obviously supposed to be a private joke to Harry and Hermione, but I laughed too, it was such a Ginny thing to do. He looked at me strangely for a moment, but I was saved from an awkward situation by Andrew, who popped up next to me saying

"Shona darling, what are you doing over here with the Chosen One?"

I rolled my eyes. Harry shifted uncomfortably, and Ron tried to look intimidating.

"Watch it, Kirke." Ron growled.

"Oh ho ho, the Chosen One needs his friends to speak for him does he?"

I pulled Andrew away from Ron; as amusing as a punch up would be, I doubted that scrawny Andrew would make it out alive.

Andrew's buddies came past and hurried away with him, and Harry, Ron and Hermione left as well for breakfast. Once again, I was left alone. _Oops_, I thought, I wasn't supposed to know much about Ginny at all, so me laughing along like we were old friends must have looked odd.

I sighed, and looked down at myself. The uniform was disgusting. I'd never worn a tie before, and the skirt was so plain, they should have made it a red plaid for Gryffindor and a green one for Slytherin, that would have made it more colourful. _I will NOT continue wearing that skirt_, I thought, _I need to find some pants…._

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I walked into the Great Hall, and saw a few heads turn towards me. I cracked my knuckles nervously, and made my way over to the Gryffindor table, aware of how much of a loner I must have looked like, coming to breakfast alone.

It was still early, so there were only small groups of people at either end of the table. I sat right in the middle. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't there anymore, if they were I might've sat by them, whether they wanted it or not, just to avoid looking like a dork. I probably shouldn't have gotten rid of Andrew…

I took a piece of toast and started buttering it automatically, while poking my tongue out at some stupid first year who looked at me funny. _Just like those effing year eights. No respect._

I looked around for some spread, and frowned when I didn't immediately see the familiar yellow cap. So I looked again. It took me a moment to realize what was happening, and when I did, my jaw dropped.

"An outrage!" I exclaimed.

A kid sitting near me (but still far enough for there to be a fair gap) turned around, thinking that I was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be! This is disgusting!"

"Uh … what is?"

"No vegemite! NONE!"

"No what?"

The kid's friends had turned to listen, their expressions ranging from scared to confused to amused.

"Veg – e – _mite_."

I looked at the professors'' table and glared at Dumbledore, crossing my arms. I could hear the kids shuffling away a bit. Stuff them. At least theirfavourite breakfast food wasn't strangely ABSENT! Dumbledore just smiled slightly at me and turned back to his conversation with the tiny professor Flitwick.

I ended out eating a muffing. Stupid muffins.

I was annoyed at myself once I'd calmed down. I always ended out doing something like that, something crazy or random, and everyone just assumed I was a loony. I'd tried! At least I'd tried to be normal!

As I walked out of the Great Hall into the busy corridors, someone tripped me up. I twisted as I fell, so I bounced on my butt on the hard cold stone. People continued walking, moving around me, because that's just how nice teenagers are.

A boy in Slytherin robes appeared in front of me and sneered.

"You think you fit in here but you don't. You should go back to where you came from."

Of course. I was the New Girl – or one of them at least - , I was fresh meat to bullies like him. He looked down at me, expecting me to burst into tears or something. But I just stayed where I was on the floor and tilted my head to the side.

"Hey, if you're going to give me an insulting nickname, could you call me Vegemite Girl? That would be awesome."

The boy frowned and disappeared into the crowd. I stayed on the floor, as a kind of test to the compassion of Hogwarts in general. Someone would offer me help wouldn't they?

I didn't have to wait long.

"You need some help?"

I looked up to see a blond girl looking down at me, her arm outstretched. I took it and her bangles jingled as she pulled me up.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," She introduced herself, and I grinned at her. "You're the new Gryffindor aren't you? Ginny told me she was showing you around."

"Hello! That's me, Shona Edwards. Thanks for helping me up."

"They did that to me when I first came here too," She said enthusiastically, and I thought she was talking about the Slytherin before she said "Those imps should keep to their own realms."

I was about to reply when a boy came up to us, tapping Luna on the shoulder. He was the same boy who had been sitting next to her at dinner, the same one I thought I had recognized. Then something clicked in my mind. I'd seen him in Diagon Alley too! I knew who he was!

"Luna, we should hurry if you don't want to be late –"

"YOU!" I cried, pointing at him. "Marcus! What are _you _doing here?"

He looked at me, blinked, then laughed.

"Shona? Shona from _Australia?_" Luna looked between us and then muttered something about a creature fogging up our brains, but I was too busy jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ahhh this is so awesome, we're both at Hogwarts, I –" I froze suddenly, and frowned.

Then I jumped forward and smacked Marcus on the arm.

"Why didn't you TELL me you went to Hogwarts?!?!!"

"I thought you were a muggle!" Marcus cried in surprise. "I couldn't just tell you everything!"

I was about to hit him again when Luna pointed out that classes would be starting soon. That reminded me, I still had to collect me books from the dorm.

We went our separate ways, after I'd made Marcus promise to come see me during break. I just couldn't believe it! Marcus was in HOGWARTS! _WELL, today is ALREADY crazy!_

After collecting my books for History of magic, I met up with Ginny and we walked to class together, my head spinning.

* * *

A/N: Argh, finally Marcus, haha it only took me nine chapters!  
I have that book, Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, and I needed an animal for Luna to talk about, so I flicked to a random page, and it said that imps like to push and trip the unwary passerby.  
I'm having amazing luck with books coz here's ANTOHER example: about two seconds ago, i was trying to think of a distinctly British insult, and i stretch back for no reason, and there, on the shelf above me, shining int he evening setting sun light, was Rogers Profanisaurus. I was like, wow.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I was watching the Live Aid DVD and there was a moment where Midge Ure, Bono, AND Freddie Mercury were singing into the same mic together. I almost died, that's how extreme my fangirl spaz was.  
DEDICATION: To Fionna Boyle, whoever you are, you've helped me heaps with this.  
DISCLAIMER: I own Eloise's personality, and Shona and Marcus too. Anything else is Rowling's, duh.

* * *

Before class started, I had to run up to our dorm to check on Slice, who was sulking under my bed. Because Hogwarts is just that scary. Then I had to run back DOWN again, and i used up all the energy I would need for the rest of the day. There were so many!

The history of magic classroom was dim and dusty, but I suspected that all the classrooms would be. There were rows of two seated desks, and Ginny abandoned me to sit with her Hufflepuff friend with a guilty apology.

"I'll make it up to you in Defence!" She whispered across the aisle, but she hardly needed to bother, the ghost who taught this class didn't look like he registered that there were students in the room at all.

"That's okay, you'll want to catch up with your friends, don't mind me!" I said, while I thought -_craaap, ill have to sit next to someone I don't know!_

She was about to reply when there was a bang as a girl dropped her books down onto the table next to me.

"Quiet down" Muttered Professor Binns without turning around, he didn't even pause writing on the black board.

I looked up at a bubbly Hufflepuff girl, who grinned at me and plopped herself into her chair. I leaned back, just a little bit. Sure bubbly people are fun, just slightly dangerous at times.

"Hiya! I'm Eloise Midgeon, rhymes with pigeon!" She laughed cheerfully, waving enthusiastically to another Hufflepuff across the aisle. "I heard you were from Australia, and I just _had_ to come over to get to know you."

I looked at her, and blinked a few times, she looked weird for some reason, but I couldn't put my finger on the problem.

"I'm Shona Edwards," I introduced myself. I seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

Professor Binns told us that we were going to be learning about the development of the Floo network, and I got my notebook out, settling down for a dull lesson. Yes, the class wasn't exactly exciting, but I liked history, so I would be able to get through it without falling asleep. But apparently Eloise didn't want to take notes. She was too interested in asking me every question there was to ask about myself and Australia.

"Yay! I love your accent!" Eloise squealed.

"_I_ don't have an accent," I said, "It's the rest of you who do!" She didn't get it, my jokes were lost on that girl.

"So, you're a muggleborn, obviously," She giggled and her curly hair bounced. "I'm half myself, but I've always known about Hogwarts, I could never even _imagine _the shock, how you must be feeling. How did you get here, did your parents take you?"

"Dumbledore collected me from my house," She gasped, "And some dude from the ministry took me to Kings Cross. I haven't been here long at all really."

"Oh _wow_, you are so lucky" I raised my eyebrows in amusement, but she didn't notice.

"So what is it like in Australia? I went on holiday to New Zealand once but oooh I bet its _very_ different. I heard it was really hot, and you have lots of cuddly koala bears in your _back yard!_"

She said the last bit in an excited whisper. That girl was really … Well, she was the classic high school gossip.

"Actually, everyone makes those mistakes. People think Australia equals desert which is hot, but at night those same deserts can be freezing. And koalas aren't bears. They're fat, smelly, heavy and have _claws_."

She giggled again, and I was wishing and wishing that we wouldn't have to stay in the same seats every time we had this lesson. But then, having a friend who's a gossip has its advantages…

"Eloise," I interrupted her rant about wanting a kangaroo for a pet. "What do you know about people like me coming to Hogwarts when they're older than eleven?"

"Oh well a few years ago they started coming at the beginning of the year, like you did. Sorted along with the first years. Around eight of them at the start of each year. All of the parents thought Dumbledore was mad, because the students weren't just British, they were from all over the place, see."

I nodded. So this had been happening for a while now. And this wasn't in the books. So why _was _it happening differently?

"Then they were coming in the middle of the year too. I guess there will be more this year too!"

That set her off on another excited rant, and I tuned out.

I left that lesson with Ginny, who had become my safety net. The castle was _huge_ it would be AGES before I'd mange to get around without getting lost.

"I don't know, but for some reason there was something off about Eloise…" I thought out loud to Ginny.

She chuckled.

"That's because her nose is off-centre. She tried to curse her acne off a couple of years back, but got her nose instead!"

*^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^***

I sat with Marcus and Luna on a staircase during break. If was fun because a couple of times it even moved, but we just sat there, letting it take us where it would. Marcus had been one of the first students to arrive in Luna's third year. For each holiday, he was Floo'd back to Singapore from Dumbledore's office. Headmasters office, that's red carpet treatment, I joked. He was one of only a few people who accepted Luna's oddities, and for most Ravenclaw-Gryffindor classes they sat with Ginny and sometimes Colin. And on Hogsmede trips, Neville came too, but from what I could tell, Marcus didn't like Neville much. So that was there little group.

As they walked me back to the Gryffindor common room, Marcus pointed out the trick step on the main staircase which caught people in its jelly-ness. _I'll need to remember that, oh the trouble that could be caused! _And Luna told me all about the infestation of some creature or other in one of the second floor paintings. I listened carefully – you never know!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ginny sat with me just like she'd promised for Defense Against the Dark Arts, we had it with the Slytherins, so of course she needed someone to sit with – Vicky was sitting with Lavender's friend. I was looking forward to that lesson, because of Snape. We would be his second ever class for Defense, he would be so happy! There was also the fact that I might be expected to actually do magic in the class, which brought butterflies up in my stomach, but didn't dampen my excitement.

Snape swooped into the classroom, and started a rant on how we would have to work long and hard to get our OWLS, which _did_ effect my mood a bit. Damn those tests, I was going to have to work so hard.

He looked down at me and stopped his rant suddenly. I realized that I was grinning like an idiot, and straightened my face, even though it was really hard to – he looked just adorable when he was preparing to tell someone off!

"Ah yes. Class, I am required to mention that we have a new student, who will be behind the rest of you," His eyes glittered maliciously, and I choked down an adoring sigh. "And she might need a little more... practice, before achieving things up to standard."

_I love this man_, I thought. If he was trying to scare me into absolute obedience, he had only achieved in gaining an admirer.

The rest of the lesson we spent attempting to learn the spell used to repel something big and hairy that I couldn't pronounce. I asked Ginny, and even a Slytherin girl, but they didn't know how to either. Although, the Slytherin didn't really answer, she just glared and moved away. Lovely lot those snakes.

It was an okay lesson, because my failure to produce even a wisp of yellow wasn't noticed when the only person to get near it was Vicky. Snape didn't reward her any house points, of course, being the bat he is. Apparently she was the Hermione of fifth year, which I personally would have taken as an insult, but she seemed quite pleased.

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*

I ate the biggest lunch I'd ever had that day. It wasn't my fault – there was just way too much food! How could they expect me NOT to totally pig out?

"Honestly, I don't know how you guys aren't all fat!" I said to no one in particular, earning me odd looks from a seventh year.

Thinking of fatness made me think of Quidditch. That was probably how all these wizards worked off the carbs. _Hmmm I wont have much time for quidditch this week, what with all the catching up and whatnot, but maybe I can bully Ginny into showing me a few moves on the weekend…_

* * *

A/N: Anyone want a beta? Don't judge my grammar skills from this fanfic – I only write like that in this because its first person and that's how I actually think. My brain-voice (conscience) says things like "she'd've". As in, she-would-have. I know, that word doesn't exist.  
Or if you think I suck as a beta, then get Marcus instead! His author name is Astarel! Go find him, go!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you Rowling for making the first week of the sixth book boring and perfect for me to mess with!  
Okay, so I guess my character IS a Marysue, because it fits the definition of the author putting herself (or himself) into the story for the purpose of fulfilling her fangirl fantasies. But I'm moving forward – my character will NOT enjoy Hogwarts that much JUST YOU WAIT! IT WONT BE PERFECT!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize.  
DEDICATION: To the reviewer who was kind enough to point out what I have been saying all along- I don't think this story is good, I think its fun. So telling me that YOU think its bad, really, has no effect! *sigh* I love flames. And spam. Feel free to continue!

* * *

I was so proud of myself –I had made it to the Potions class all on my own and _on time_! A miracle! I'd chosen to sit at a table right at the back of the class. Its not like I'm a bad student, sitting at the back to cause trouble, it's just that I like to see where everyone is. It's just ever so slightly paranoid.

Slughorn waddled in, with Ginny and Neville behind him, Ginny looking amused and Neville looking so embarrassed he could have died from it. They sat down on the bench next to me, and Colin moved from his to sit beside Neville, whispering to him.

"Mr. Longbottom will be joining us this term," Slughorn called out to the class, rather loudly, and people turned to look at Neville, making him blush even more. "So that his grade for last year can be raised." There were snickers that Slughorn didn't seem to notice, and he smiled kindly at Neville.

There was a bang as Marcus burst through the door, already apologizing for being late, and Luna drifted in after him.

"That's okay m'boy, I was a little early myself, no need to worry." Slughorn started bustling around, looking for his wand somewhere in his layers of fat, and Marcus collapsed onto the bench in front of us.

Slughorn, finding his wand, used it to make the chalk start writing instructions on the black board, as every got their equipment out.

"Hello Neville." Luna said waving vaguely. He just mumbled a reply.

I poked Marcus in the back with my wand – I'd found it was very useful like that – but he didn't respond. So I poked harder. Nothing. When I pretty much attacked him, he finally turned around.

"_What_ is it?"

"Er… I forgot." Slughorn spoke up before Marcus could kill me.

"Now, for the next few weeks you will be working in pairs –"

Everyone started frantically clutching at each other, and Slughorn continued, raising his voice over the commotion.

"- which I have _already_ chosen for you!" There were groans.

He listed off the pairs, and there were sqeals of excitement and more groans. Ginny was put with some Richie guy, and Marcus with Vicky. I ended out with Neville.

As I riffled through my potions book to find the recipe for the Draught of Peace, I re-introduced myself to Neville, who was glumly preparing his cauldron.

"Hello, remember me? I'm Shona."

"Oh yes, you're that nice girl from the train" He looked horrified at what he had just said and blushed furiously, and I grinned wickedly, and held up a finger.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm always nice. Because," I leaned forward and made a show of glancing around to check if someone was listening before I whispered, "I'm the one people warn you about!"

Before he could respond, I turned to my book. "Okay it says here we need the root of something or other, could you show me where all this is kept?"

In the end, our Draught of Peace wasn't too much of a disaster, but if you drank it, you would probably fall into a coma and never wake up. When we had to clear the cauldron, Neville's hand twitched a bit and the potion splashed on the floor. It hit a fly, which then either died or went into a fly-coma, I couldn't really tell. It didn't do anything when I poked it anyway. Slughorn had to get rid of our potion for us.

As well as being assigned some reading, Slughorn came over to tell me that I would have a better grasp on the work we were doing if I researched Undetectable Potions. _Hooray, extra work!_ I thought dully.

Leaving the classroom, I rolled my eyes as Marcus went on about how great his potion went. It was totally unfair though, Vicky was great at potions too, the pairs should be even!

* * *

Transfiguration was right after Potions, and we had it with Hufflepuff. Andrew seemed to think that it was necessary to sit next to me, in between Ginny and me, so he was effectively surrounded by girls. Demelza, that girl who was friends with Lavender, didn't seem to mind at all – she was all over him. But Vicky blanked him completely. He kept trying to make conversation, and McGonagall repeatedly told him to stop, until she ended out taking 10 points from Gryffindor. After that he settled for the occasional wink at Demelza, whose pathetic giggles were beginning to drive me loopy.

We were taking notes on Vanishing spells, which were too advanced to straight away try. I looked at my text book, which showed a man screaming in pain as his arm was vanished. That made me think, Andrew seemed to think that I was nice, and NORMAL. That would have to change. _Now, how to scare him so bad that he will shudder every time he sees me,_ I thought.

My mind went to the Charms textbook I had been reading though at night, and a particular spell which gave someone makeup. A simple cosmetic charm right? Bet it would look funny on a guy, and really, what harm could it do?

Waiting until McGonogal's back was turned, I leaned back, pretending to stretch, and subtly flicked my wand towards Andrew. A few seconds later, there was a loud cry of shock, as Demelza noticed the change in Andrew, and a great roar of laughter as the rest of the class noticed as well. The lipstick was a bit off, and the green eye shadow clashed horribly with Andrew's Gryffindor robes, but other than that, I'd actually done a nice job. Yay for me, I thought proudly, watching as Andrew attempted to wipe it off on the arm of his shirt.

"Mr. Kirke, what on earth are you playing at?" Demanded McGonagall, in her no-nonsense voice.

"I... I don't know professor, i – I didn't MEAN to!"

No one had seen me do it, Andrew had no idea. Score, escaped punishment!

After class, Andrew fled to the toilets. I waited outside, and when he came out, I said calmly;

"Nice lipstick, could I borrow it? I think that colour would go great with a dress I have."

He spun around to glare at me.

"You."

I smiled sweetly at him, not denying it. He had to know to watch out for me, I wasn't one of his pathetic girls. I left to drop my books in the common room before dinner.

* * *

Dinner was loads of fun.

It started out with Ginny telling Andrew he missed a spot, and wiping his cheek for him, sending him to the other end of the table in disgrace. I had to hand it to her, that was a good one. My respect for the Littlest Weasley rose a bit.

Ginny was in a conversation with Vicky, and I was feeling kind of left out. I yawned three times in quick succession; feeling like my jaw was breaking. Ah, that would be the jetlag kicking in, a voice in my head told me. Caitlin again.

I abandoned my food to gaze around the hall. There was Draco, I sighed. He should have his own magazine. And the Trio, muttering about something or other. Then I noticed Marcus and Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table, the next but one, and had an idea.

I picked up my plate, and stood up. I walked past the Hufflepuff table and no one really noticed. A couple of Gryffindor seventh years had watched me leave, but had gone back to their food. I walked right up to the Ravenclaw tbale, and sat myself down beside Luna. People on THEIR table had noticed though. Some were watching curiously, while others glared.

"Gotta be a rebel!" I said to the two Ravendorks I was sitting with.

"You are going to cause trouble here, I just know it." Marcus said, acting exasperated.

"It'll make a change for the usual." Luna commented seriously, and I poked my tongue out at Marcus.

"See, at least Luna's on my side." I said, and Marcus gave in and laughed.

Sitting at the Ravenclaw table was more fun, I decided. I didn't know these people; it was more of an adventure. _I'll have to try out the other tables,_ I thought, _see which one is best out of all of them._

"So, is there anything fun to do around here?"

Marcus looked at me incredulously.

"I mean, there's NORMAL magic, and there's EXTREME magic."

"Don't you mean, what rules are fun to break?" Marcus said jokingly.

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Going out at night isn't allowed, but its fun to watch the moon." Luna said, looking up at the magic ceiling, which showed a clear night sky.

"Perfect! Let's sneak out tonight!"

"You can't be serious, you haven't even been here a week, and already you want to get a detention."

"I think it's a great idea, there will be a full moon tonight." Luna commented.

I grinned in triumph. "Again, she's on my side! I like this girl!" We high fived, and Marcus, who still looked doubtful, agreed to come along, even though it was only to 'keep us out of trouble'.

Hah, knew he couldn't resist.

We spent the rest of dinner planning out little escapade.

* * *

A/N: Listen to Accio Love by Ministry of Magic LEGEND SONG! No, I don't spend hours looking up songs about Harry Potter… *shiftyeyes*

Seriously, I'm weird about language. When I'm writing stuff, I'll say things to myself like, "vague, that's a good word" and I'll look it up in a thesaurus. And when I talk out loud, my sentences don't seem to flow, but hay, it'd be boring if they did!

Sorry Marcus, but I'm twisting you're personality to fit my story.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: like photography? Check out my DevArt page! pango22 . deviantart  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own what Rowling does, damn it would be nice to be as rich as her…  
DEDICATION: Marcus you can have this one, because I abuse you so much in it.

* * *

Getting out of the castle was easy as pie. I'd worried that there was no other way of getting out besides heaving open the giant doors at the Main Entrance, but it turned out there was a little door right next to it, that let me right through! Funny thing was, I was pretty sure it hadn't been there before…

* * *

I peered up through the darkness, up at Ravenclaw tower. I could vaguely see Marcus hanging awkwardly from his windowsill by one hand. Yup, this was our genius plan to get him out of the castle. He was trying to reach the broomstick that was hovering slightly below him. If it was anything else, Marcus could have accio-ed it to him. But brooms just ignored him.

I could've helped him. Or I could've watched and saw how it turned out. Right – second option was more interesting.

I summoned binoculars – I was pleasantly surprised when it actually worked – and watched as Marcus swung out, letting go of the sill, to land on the broomstick. Painfully too, by the look of it.

There was a crackle of twigs breaking behind me, and the crunch of boots on leaves.

"Hi Luna." I said without turning around.

"Hello there." She came to stand beside me, also watching as our friend slowly made his way down to the ground, with short jerking movements.

Once he was on the ground, I grinned.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was a _spectacular _decent by a Mr. Marcus, featuring edge-of-your-seat drama, and nut-crushing action."

"How did you get out?" He asked Luna, ignoring my comment.

"Oh, I've been out here since dinner." She replied dreamily. I ditched the binoculars, and Marcus hid the broom away.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, there's a Bifflow on my shoulder."

Marcus grinned at her, and she smiled back. I mimed throwing up at their fluffiness, but he just rolled his eyes.

"So, let's get going children, if we want to collect herbs and get back in time for enough sleep!"

We set off towards the forest.

"That's what we're doing then? What for?" Luna asked me, picking up a twig and idly sticking it in her hair.

"Well, I figure we should be like the Marauders. Have our on gang you know?"

"But why herbs?"

"We… might need them." I thought for a moment. "Magic mushrooms, that'll be the codename for the herbs and plants we collect."

"That's good, the Spanish blue mushroom can heal a dragons wound, you know." Luna said.

"Why are the herbs code-named something related to drugs?" Marcus asked. Damn, that boy knew me too well.

"Why the hell not? Now shush, we don't want to wake Hagrid."

After sneaking past Hagrid's hut, we reached the forest, and I got to my knees, rummaging through the leaves at the bottom of a tree. "Come children! Search for the magic mushrooms!"

"If we're going to be a gang, then we'll need a secret hide out." Marcus said, nudging a lump of something sticky with his foot.

"Ah, smart one! Somewhere people don't go often, shouldn't be hard in such a big castle…"

"Definitely not the girls toilets though."

"I agree." Luna called down from the branch she had climbed to.

"And a group name!" I said, getting excited about it.

"The Bandits? Similar to the Marauders?" Marcus suggested.

"Or the Knargle-snatchers?"

"Hm… I think we'll have to work on the name…""

When I got back to my dorm, I carefully hid the plants we had collected under my bed. I had no idea what any of them did, if anything, but it couldn't hurt to have a stash available just in case.

* * *

I was at breakfast the next day, when a little second year came up to Ginny asking her if she knew a Shorna.

"Damn you people!" I sighed in frustration. "There is no R in my name!"

"That's her." Ginny said with a smile, and the kid handed me an envelope.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I have to go to Dumbledore before class…" _Can I contact my friends yet? _I wondered.

Dumbledore's office was like one of those old antique stores. Actually, the overall feeling I got when I walked in was of a bike shop. It was all the little gadgets and things, all moving and whirring away. I stifled my laughed at the thought of Dumbledore riding a bike. He would have to bunch his robe up in his pants, so his legs would be free to pedal.

"Ah, Miss Edwards, I'm glad you're here." Dumbledore said from behind me, and I spun around, managing to knock several things over.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I dived to pick a weird clock with no hands, but it floated itself up to its shelf.

He moved to his desk, and I sat in the chair in front of it.

"How have you been coping with your workload?"

"Um, i don't know, i haven't really had time to see if i c_an _cope."

"I suggest you spend time at night, when you aren't doing homework of course, catching up. If you require it, I could arrange a tutor?"

"Maybe. Not just yet though. Oh - thank you for offering though thats really... nice." I finished lamely.

There was a short silence, in which Dumbledore seemed to be staring off into space, and i started swinging my legs under the table.

"I need to talk to you about the books professor." _We never said professor in Australia this is weird_. He inclined his head, and I took this as an invitation to continue.

"Well, the books, they're causing problems for me. I know everyone, I know all their secrets and everything, but they have no idea who on earth I am, it's more than just a bit confusing." I wasn't stopping myself from talking, I hadn't spoken to anyone about the books since I'd left, and I needed to tell _someone_.

"I know all about you too! And it's not just that, I know whats _going _to happen."

He frowned, and I was surprised, because id told him about the books, he must have thought of this possibility, because, well, it was obvious.

"I could tell Harry his future, I could tell you yours. Its unnerving and gives me a headache just thinking about it. But its not just me telling people their happily-ever-afters, I know what bad stuff will happen too, and I don't know whether to warn you or not…"

Dumbledore stood up and started tapping a mirror while I fidgeted in the chair, _this is all just too weird_. I looked up, and noticed the paintings, which gave me a bit a shock; because they were all staring down at me. Mostly they were old men, but there was one cheerful looking witch who waved down at me from her frame. I waved back, and she looked ecstatic.

"As far as I can tell, you _can_ change what was in your books," Dumbledore said softly, moving back to his desk. "But I think it's for best, for now at least, that you don't divulge to me the important details. But then, if there's anything you think you should tell me about the school that can't do any harm?"

I thought about it, it was actually difficult to think of something that wasn't personal about the kids, and wasn't somehow connected to the whole plot. I was about to answer when there was a loud swooshing sound, and loads of crackling.

Dumbledore and I turned together to look towards his huge fireplace, as a man came out of it, dusting himself off.

"Carton!" I cried happily in greeting.

Creighton looked over at me, looking exausted and flustered, his face falling when he recognized me. _Poor Crieghton_

Dumbeldore chuckled and walked forward to clasp Creightons arm.

"Golly, if I'd known you were going to turn up, I would have organized a surprise party for you!" I told him, and he just grimaced.

"Is that… is that Shona?" Came a voice I wasn't expecting to hear. It was the voice of a young girl, and for a moment I gazed at Creighton in surprise, but then a body appeared from behind him. It was a voice I knew very well, and I was frozen, wondering if I'd imagined it. But then I was attacked in a hug.

"Mia?" I hugged my friend back. "YOU'RE a wizard too?" I looked from Dumbeldores twinkling eyes to Creightons scowling face to Mia grinning like mad. "WHY is everyone I know suddenly all magic and everything?! This is crazy!"

Crighton and Dumbledore moved away to have a whispered conversation, and Mia was looking around the room in wonder. My heart sank, not Mia too?

"Mia, Mia! Please tell me you know about Harry Potter?"

"Who? So this is where you've been lately, hey?" I pushed away my disappointment at her not knowing the books either, when thought that I could just tell her anyway. _Finally, someone close to talk to_, I was starting to think that I would go insane if I didn't confide in SOMEONE.

"Never mind about here, we've days to explore this place. Tell me what's been happening at home, how's Cait?" Caitlin was mia's twins sister, and It was a surprise to see her here without her twin.

"Last I saw of her she was fine, but that was weeks ago. Remember how I've been 'sick' lately?" Mia grabbed my arm. "I've actually been at some witchcraft school in Australia!"

I gasped and slapped her. I couldn't believe it! Mia had just gotten over glandular fever, and everyone had assumed that she was at home recovering. But at a WIZARDING school?

"Better get her sorted before classes, Dumbledore" Creighton said, striding back towards the fireplace. I waved goodbye, but he pretending not to notice.

"If you would move closer to my desk Miss THomas, thats is, we'll have you sorted in moments"

Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head, and i could see it was talking to her. _Oh please put her in my house_, i thought, even though i knew Mia wasn't the Gryffindor type.

"Slytherin is it then!" The hat said.

I was about to start jumping up and down with excitment, but Dumbledore pointed out that a bed needed to be arranged.

* * *

I was sent off to Charms without having a complete gushing session with Mia. I met Marcus on the way there, luckily, I had no idea where the room was. I didn't waste any time in telling Marcus that Mia from Australia was here, and would be in our gang as well.

"This is so awesome, now I have you AND Mia! Oh, which reminds me. I am REALLY glad you're here Marcus, i need a pair of your pants." I said it like it was the most normal thing in the world, and Marcus gave me a stern look.

"To borrow or keep."

"Well…. Keep, please I wont survive!"

"No way! Get your own pants!" Marcus said loudly. A group of seventh years looked over at us, amused.

I really did try to concentrate in Charms, it was probably the most exciting class so far, we were actually learning spells, I was so excited. But I kept getting distracted by the girls talking about Quidditch. I wanted to try flying on a broom so bad, even if I sucked, I would be FLYING what was better than that! Ginny promised me she would give me a lesson soon, and I was told off by Flitwick for giggling in glee.

"God, it seems like everyone in our year can play Quidditch!" I exclaimed after hearing Vicky recount a game last year. Vicky was turning out to be the perfect student of Ginny's year, she had the brains and the Quidditch!

Vicky and Demelza were both temporarily in the team the year before, as well as Andrew (who had finally stopped glaring at me, but was still wary). Then there was Peakes and Coote, also in our year. I took comfort in the fact that Colin was terrified of hights, and figured I'd stick with him at the next game.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: YES! A writing spree! Vite vite I must use it before it goes! No, social life, GO AWAY SO I CAN WRITE! Back in your hole, back!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, but if Rowling had a sudden break down and told everyone she stole it all from me, I would be totally alright with that.  
DEDICATION: To my lip balm, OH WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU!

* * *

I decided to stalk Harry in break. I mean, you can't find out that everything in the Potter series exists and NOT want to follow him everywhere, at least at a safe distance. You never know, you might get to meet a Death Eater!

And I am NOT creepy, just think of it as me being curious.

He was walking all by himself, muttering out loud every now and then. I pulled out my Harry-Glasses, dress up costumes ftw, and walked up to him.

"Hiya Harry, what's up?"

He frowned a bit when he saw me, but didn't comment on the fact that we had matching glasses.

"Not much … anything up with you?"

"Hm, nope. _Not much_ up with me either."

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"_Noooothing." _I sang, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"No, you know something."

_Hay, five points to him_, I thought, winking at him. Then I ran.

* * *

I sat myself with Mia for Astronomy, which was good, because we could be amazed together at the classroom, which had a ceiling that looked like the real night sky, it was beautiful. But it was also bad because neither of us had any idea what we were doing, and we had no one to copy off.

"So. How's Slytherin?"

"It's terrible. Everyone's suspicious of me because I'm a 'mudblood' or something. Tell me what it is Shoney, tell me!" Mia demanded

I told explained and she just shrugged.

"I'll just have to slice a few people's stomachs open then."

"I'll help."

"I could really do with a digestive biscuit right now." Mia said out of the purple. Not out of the blue, because if you only say out of the _blue _all the time, then it's descrimination against the other colours.

"I hate Tuesdays." I replied. I don't know how my thoughts went from biscuits to Tuesdays, but somehow my mind worked it out. "They disgust me. I mean, think about it, it really just sucks."

"Better than Mondays."

"But that's just it! It's not the weekend, and it's neither the start of the week nor the end of it. It's not even the middle. At least on Monday you're still happy because it was just the weekend."

The Professor glared at me a bit, and I smiled at her, waiting until she turned again, before continuing to whisper to Mia.

"On Thursday you can look forward to Friday, and the end of the week. But who looks forward to a Wednesday?"

Mia nodded absently, taking a bite out of her digestive biscuit. I frowned. _How the hell did she get that? And why didn't __I__ get one?_

* * *

I sat myself down with the Trio for lunch. They seemed quite miffed that I had decided to be their new pal, but I ignored that and happily ate my tuna sandwich. I hate tuna, but I didn't really notice.

Eloise hurried past at one point, waving like mad at me. I waved back warily. That girl still thought I was a muggleborn. Weirdo. _Hah, how ironic, _I thought to myself_, __I__ just called someone weird._

"So are you, twelve or something?" Ron asked, thinking he was funny.

I froze, and put down my sandwich.

"Are you implying that I'm young? If I didn't love you so much Ronald, I would have to kill you." I calmly continued with my sandwich, noticing the glare Hermione sent my way.

"Okay then, but why don't you go sit with Ginny and her lot?"

"Well, I would, but your sister is with Dean you see, and I'd much rather be here. It's so much more amusing."

He slowly went purple, and Harry and Hermione tried to keep him calm.

"Stop it Ron, you have to focus here. What was I saying before?" Hermione asked him.

"'Mione, it was just one assignment, it's not like I'm cheating my NEWTs."

"But Ron you need to learn these things, how can you learn if you just copy all the time?"

Interesting. It seemed as though Hermione was a bit angry at the Ron-miester. He managed to escape Hermione's lecture when he mumbled something about Quidditch and fled the hall.

_Flee child, flee!_ I cried silently in my head, watching him go. Hermione could be so interfering sometimes. Although, I wasn't supposed to know that at all.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione harrumphed.

* * *

Herbology proved to be very informative. I leant a lot, and certainly came up with few ideas for the stash under my bed. I recognized two of them in the text book, and even though one was just a weed, the other could be used in many appearance-changing potions. _Hmmm…._

Mia was with me again, happier now about being in Slytherin, she'd just met Snape.

"Hold on," Andrew said, overhearing us. "You think Snape is… is _adorable?_" He forgot to be angry at me in his shock.

"Isn't he just?" I sighed.

"Are we talking about The Bat?" Asked Andrew's friend Ritchie, leaning back in his chair to join the conversation.

I gasped. Ritchie was Scottish. He had a SCOTTISH ACCENT!

"Can I hug you?"

"What?"

"Get away from her Ritchie; you don't know what she'll do to you!" Andrew warned.

"It's just that I've never hugged a Scottish person before. You're accent is more adorable then Snape!" I told him.

"Oh can I have a hug too?" Mia asked, and he started backing away, a nervous grin on his face.

"One at a time ladies." He said playfully.

I jumped at him, in an attempt to glomp-hug him. But he fell over when he couldn't take my weight, and we fell backwards, knocking over a Slytherin boy, who turned and saw Andrew. Thinking Andrew had pushed him, the Slytherin got his wand out, and Andrew got _his_ out to defend himself, but was bumped out of the way by Mia, who then tried to snatch the Slytherin boy's wand away. The boy's friends had come to defend him, shoving Ritchie, who had just gotten to his feet, back to the ground. Then Jimmy and Ginny came to defend Andrew, and in no time at all, there was a full blown duel going on.

I watched it all from under the table. Mia crawled over to join me.

It ended with four detentions and twenty points from each house.

* * *

We had potions again, and I tried to explain what had happened in Herbology to Marcus, but he just didn't get it.

"_Who_ hit Ginny after some guy stepped on Jimmy's foot?"

"No no no, it was Vicky who stepped on _Andrew's _foot after Ginny hit some guy."

We each had our own cauldron that lesson, but we stayed by our partners to help each other. It was about ten minutes into the lesson when Neville's blew up, hitting us both.

I blinked, and bits of ash fell from my eyelashes. I wiped soot off my face, as Neville just stood there, shocked.

"Holy exploding cauldrons batman!" I exclaimed. Neville looked at me in despair.

"I'm a loser." He sighed.

"No. A loser is only someone who didn't try. A loser who tried is a winner who didn't win but lost."

He screwed his face up in concentration.

"…Oh."

* * *

A/N: yes, I do own Harry-glasses in real life. And eyes, I was wearing them as I wrote this. :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: go to my profile page and vote people - i wanna know how old you are!  
DEDICATION: To that band Ministry of Magic. Harry Potter + Boyband = fkn skill.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry. But I do own Shona, Marcus and Mia.

* * *

I had a lot to get through before dinner. I'd been planning again. Yes, I can hear your cries of distress, not another scheme! you yell. But yes. Oh yes, it is my best plan yet.

First of all, I had to make sure I knew where the Trio were. I didn't want them bursting in when they shouldn't be. I found Harry and Hermione in the corridor, and where Harry greeted me quite nicely, Hermione didn't seem to want me there at all. What did _she_ have against me, I hadn't even tried to prank her yet!

Harry was telling me how to get to the common room from where we were, when I heard something.

"AH-HA!" I yelled, and spun around to jump on the person behind me.

There was a muffled cry, and a flash of bright orange hair. I cackled.

Hermione stood, shoe tapping, as we untangled ourselves. I dusted imaginary dirt off my shoulder.

"No piggyback? Weak, Ron, weak."

He looked at me, perplexed.

"Were you trying to sneak off?" Hermione demanded, her voice getting higher and higher.

"It's just potions homework Hermione –"

"You told me you'd finished!"

Harry walked over to stand beside me, watching the two. I sighed.

"Lovers tiff." I explained.

He laughed, drawing their attention to us.

"You think this is funny?"

Ron took the distraction as a chance to escape, but I tripped him up as he passed, and he lay sprawled on the floor.

"Damn you!" He muttered darkly.

"Tut tut, that's Slytherin talk!" I turned on my heel and left Ronald dearest to Hermione's wrath. As I went I came up with various plans to get people to call me Princess. I don't actually want to be a princess though, in a consititutional monarchy, parliament has the real power.

* * *

Before dinner, I snuck into the boy's dormitory and stole, I mean _borrowed_, Harry's invisibility cloak. It was too easy, besides the fact that I had to hold my breath the whole time I was in there. Teenage boys, disgusting.

I crawled under my bed in the girl's dorm and hid it with my stash. It was quite nice under there, like a little cubby-house.

_Harry won't miss it for a day or two…._

* * *

Mia moved to sit with me at dinner, causing more of a stir than when I had sat with the Ravenclaws. Moving tables was a bit weird, but a Slytherin sitting with a Gryffindor? That was unheard of. Up at the professors table, Dumbledore seemed quite pleased, which annoyed me. We weren't doing this for him, for house-unity or some bullcrap, we were doing it because we bloody well wanted to.

Marcus came to sit with us too, Luna had disappeared somewhere. We made an odd little group, but I liked it that way.

"Shona, I'm missing some pants."

"And?"

"Did you take them?"

"Oh I can honestly say… that I'm not going to answer that question." I shrugged. He glared at me.

"Fine, I did. But I've already adjusted them to my height."

He sighed. "Fine. Out of curiosity, how did you get in to take them?"

"Dude I can't tell you that!"

He looked like he was going to ask some more, and I changed the subject by yelling.

"PIE! Everybody loves pie!" There was the biggest pie I had ever seen just a bit down the table, and I dragged it over to us. Yeah, I am just so great at _subtly_ changing the subject.

"I don't love pie." Ginny, who was sitting across from us, said pretending to vomit, pushing it away.

"Yeah, neither do i. I'm vegetarian." I laughed.

"Why did you say it then?"

I thought for a moment. "It was on SpongeBob."

* * *

Marcus stopped me in the corridor on my way back up to the common room with Ginny.

"Barry just told me that you asked him to take him up to our dorms, because, and I quote, 'you wanted to show him something'."

I grinned smugly.

"Wow, I didn't think you were that type of girl!" Ginny said, turning back to us.

"She isn't," Marcus corrected. "As soon as she was in our dorm, she punched him in the nose and blew apart my trunk to steal my pants."

"Uh, I won't ask."

"It worked though!"

* * *

"Harry someone stole it!"

"No… I've just misplaced it…"

I was in the common room, and it was late, but I still hadn't gotten over my jetlag. The terrific Trio were discussing a certain missing cloak, and had no idea that I was in the room.

"But Accio isn't working! We have to tell Dumbledore!"

"Maybe it's just stuck on something…"

_God stop nagging him bitch,_ I thought, _How does he put up with it?_ I was on the couch, and they were by the tables behind me, so I couldn't see them.

But I heard Harry sigh, and walk upstairs to the dorms. Ron chuckled.

"How could they see it to steal it? The stole an invisible cloak!"

"Grow up Ron." Hermione went upstairs too. Evidently, she was still pissed at him.

Ron sighed, and I took pity on him.

"Don't worry bro, she'll come around."

Suddenly speaking caused him to yelp in fright, and turn around. He saw no one, and started to relax, but then my head popped up over the back of the couch, making him yelp again. I got up and walked past him to the stairs.

"Weak Ron, weak." I said as I passed.

"Why do you always SAY that?" He called up the stairs after me.

_Maybe I do need a tutor,_ I thought as I lay in bed, my head swimming with wand movements, incantations and random fluffy animals which always seem to creep into my head when I'm tired.

* * *

A/N: duuuude 14 chapters? This is ridiculous.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have buff fingers now. From all this writing. Hell yeah.  
DEDICATION: I found a lolly in my pocket so I ate it. Dunno how I got there. This chapter can be dedicated to that lolly.  
I am being super hardcore by not having a disclaimer on this chap. Because you must have gotten the picture by now. If you haven't you probably shouldn't be allowed to surf the net without supervision.

* * *

Guess who finally decided to come down to the common room? My oh-so-brave kitten, Slice. I was quite disgusted at her really, because after coming down, she immediately set to work of making everyone fall in love with her. I didn't get to stroke my cat not once, because she was surrounded by her admirers. Attention whore.

I went to breakfast, slightly pissed. I wanted to tell Mia about the books, but I could hardly just say it in the middle of a lesson. I'd grab her after dinner, and we'd goss then, hay, maybe we could tutor each other?

My mood was brightened by pants though. My pants, not someone else's. I loved the pants compared to that dingy skirt. What that multiplying spell again? I could use it to give Mia a pair.

I saw Ron on the way down to breakfast, and jumped on him again, if only because he was squishy and comfy to sit on.

"OI! I did nothing wrong that time!" He yelled from underneath me. Lavender walked past, SOMEHOW managing to gaze at Ron in awe, even though that meant having to twist around to look past me.

We got to the Great Hall for breakfast, but I'd barely started on a bowl of something yummy when a kid ran up with a note for me.

It was from Dumbledore, saying he had found me a tutor. Had he read my thoughts or something? I wondered. I wouldn't put it past him the old coot. I was to meet my tutor in the library the next day.

It also said he was going to try an experiment to do with the books, but nothing about meeting him, so I guessed he'd do it without me.

* * *

We had Charms that morning.

I still couldn't help giggling at the title of the text book: Achievements in Charming. It made me think of Prince Charming, and how he'd read this book to know how to steal away his Princess.

Everyone else was working on revision of summoning charms, while I was just starting them. I was getting the hang of it pretty quickly, since I'd already practiced the wand movements, but I hadn't quite got there yet. I really wished I could summon some better socks, the elastic in them had died and gone to hell, and I had to keep pulling them up,

"Stay up, bitch!" I whispered fiercely at my legs.

"Try keeping them up with a hairtie." Ginny suggested, revealing bright purple ones holding up her own.

_I'll fetch some later_, I thought to myself.

I amused myself, and apparently the people around me, for the rest of the lesson by 'racing' my socks. I'd wiggle my feet around, making them slip down, and the first sock to make it to my ankle was the winner.

By the end, there were three bets on Lefty, and poor Righty only had one for best out of five.

* * *

Walking to get my books for Transfiguration, I was distracted by a delicious smell. Deciding that there was an adventure to be found in following this smell, I veered off course and wandered down a corridor I'd never been in before.

Now, usually I hated the excessive use of aresole cans by teenage boys – my high school in Australia was awful with that, especially with it's small corridors. But this was intriguing. It was yummy, I was almost licking my lips.

I closed my eyes and followed blindly, and when I opened them I was standing right in front of an irritated Draco Malfoy.

I froze mid-step, but didn't back away – the deliciousness wouldn't let me. He crossed his arms.

"Are you following me, you filthy Weasley-lover?"

I grinned up at him – _that boy was TALL _– and curtsied in mock reverence.

"Ever so sorry Sir Malfoy, I will only interfere with your plans a moment longer. Just to say; damn boy, you smell NICE!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, probably still wondering who the hell I was, then spun on his hell and hurried away. I was surprised he didn't insult me again, my curtsy should have infuriated him.

I shrugged and skipped away.

In the dorms, I found a hair tie. I let it go with a twang, and watched as it slowly cut off the blood circulation in my leg.

"Ouch." Too tight then. THAT wasn't going to work.

Confession time: for the rest of that day, my socks were staying up because i'd put sticky tape on the inside.

* * *

Transfiguration work was dull, we were copying notes from the book in silence, as McGonagall stalked around, looking over our shoulders. _No pressure or anything_, I thought wryly.

She came waling up the aisle between the desk again, and I quickly stashed away the paper I'd been writing on. She paused at my bench, her eyes flickering to where I'd put the paper. I smiled sweetly up at her.

"Not passing notes are we Miss Edwards?"

"Of course not –"

It was too late, she was already holding the paper up and peering down her nose at it.

The paper read:

**TO BE KILLED:  
****-Mrs Sheczcpanowski  
****-Stuart  
****-Josh  
****-Casey  
_-McGonogal's  
_****_-Harry_**

"Miss Edwards, why on earth… Detention."

"But that's a, uh, different McGonagall!"

"Detention!"

I winced. I could deal with a detention, but all on my own? It'd be fun with someone with me…

"Professor? I didn't write that though!" I called desperately.

She turned back, looking exasperated.

"I saw you writing"

"Only that last bit! The rest wasn't me! At all!"

"Then who did?"

"Marcus, 5th year Ravenclaw."

"I see. Both report to my office at the end of the next lesson."

"Score!" I muttered under my breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!"

A couple of randoms who had listened in snickered. McGonagall went back to the front of the class, and I got back to my work. It was true, I hadn't written most of the list, only the last two lines. But Marcus hadn't. Caitlin, Mia's twin had. I quietly sang to myself proudly.

"That girls a ge-ni-ous! Wa-uh-oh, oh oh oh!"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: you should be so proud, that I'm writing again. Well, it's the holidays. But I doubt that'll change my fanfic routine. It'll still be nothing for a while then a burst. Deal with it.  
Dedication: To anyone who has realized that their story is crap, but continues with it anyway, because it's fun.

* * *

"You got me a detention?" Marcus demanded at lunch, after we'd gone to McGonagall. She'd said something about it being 'inappropriate' and stuff. Bullying and all that. She didn't say it in exactly those words of course.

"Calm down. I wouldn't have got a detention unless I wanted it. We can collect stuff like we did the magic mushrooms – "

"A detention?"

"Look, it's with Snape, the Potions Master yeah? In the room full of POTIONS! Potions can… come in handy."

"You're not planning to steal potions are you? Right under Snape's nose? I doubt that's possible."

"We'll work it out. We might need potions you know, premade stuff. So we don't have to bother mixing it up ourselves."

Marcus sighed, still pissed at the idea of a detention, it was probably his first and only. Mia plonked herself down next to me.

"I think it's a great idea."

"You haven't been here two seconds, do you even know what we're talking about?" Marcus asked.

"I'm guessing from you're expressions it's against the rules."

"Mia, if you can get a detention before the end of the day, you can help me steal some potions."

"Sure."

"You're crazy. All of you."

* * *

Divination with Hufflepuff turned out to be loads of fun. We were learning about the significance of dreams. Even though I think most of it is a bucket of crazy, I actually liked trying to work out why that frog couldn't dance with the Spanish Lady. I guess I've always been fascinated by tarot cards and Numerology. Not necessarily believing them, just curious.

But what I really wanted to try was the crystal balls. There was one on each table, covered by a purple cloth while we weren't using them.

Much to his distress, I ended out sharing my table with Andrew. I'd sat down quickly so that Eloise wouldn't talk to me. She was nice, really. But I wanted to listen this lesson.

I peeked under the purple cloth while Andrew tried to ignore me completely. But when I accidentally nudged it, and it started to roll off, he had to jump out the way to avoid it hitting his foot. I screamed, making everyone jump, because I thought it would smash or something, but it just bounced and rolled off.

I sighed in relief, nothing was broken, but then there was a crunch. It had made it's way to a collection of teacups sitting on a low shelf. There was a tense silence as the class waited to see Trelawney's reaction to her precious cups breaking.

"Who… who did that?" She asked breathily.

"He did it." I pointed at Andrew.

The look of outrage on his face was priceless, so worth him hating me for it.

'I did it?" He repeated in shock.

"HAH!" I yelled. "A confession!"

Trelawney came over, making soothing movements with her hands as Andrew was restrained from strangling me.

"Now now, I can sense harsh emotions, and I want everyone to just … calm down now."

Neither of us got in trouble in the end – the wacky teacher was too intent on interpreting our inner emotions. It wasn't that hard to 'decipher' them though. Me: Gleeful, and quite smug. Andrew: pissed, bent on revenge.

Those crystal balls were pretty damn awesome by the way. They had sparkly bits all through them…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I saw Harry and Ron waiting outside a classroom down the corridor, with Ginny, who hadn't taken Divination on Hermione's advice.

"GUUUUUUUUYS!" I yelled, running towards them.

I jumped on Ron, landing on his back, and this time he actually managed to hold me up, although barely.

"Woo! Piggyback!" I cried. He did a circuit around Harry, then let me down.

"Nice!"

"It was either learn to hold you u, or be flattened and live with back damage." He said, rubbing his back. "You aren't light."

I punched him in the shoulder, and Hermione came out of the classroom just in time to see it. She glared at me, but I ignored it. I wouldn't let her intimidate me – it wasn't like I was going to steal Ron from her. That was Lavenders job.

An awkward silence followed. I guess because no matter how much I got in their way and they were forced to put up with me, they didn't know me at all. Being the suspicious lot they were, they weren't going to act chummy with someone they've known for three days.

I rolled my eyes when Harry mentioned the weather, and went in the opposite direction to them. _Pathetic at small talk._

* * *

It turned out to be really hard for Mia to get a detention.

In DADA with her, for everything she did, Snape would just take a few points. It seemed he wouldn't do anything to ruin his house's chance at the House Cup.

When we got desperate, Mia pushed a Slytherin girl off her chair and into Snape's legs. The poor girl flashed her knickers to the class, and Snape had a pretty good view himself.

"Leave now Miss Thomas, stay outside and then come back in after class for a detention."

Mia stood, and when she got to the door, she turned to the class watching her go, and bowed.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy!"

* * *

We had detention in the dungeons before dinner. Mia and I just stayed back, but Marcus had to come meet us.

"You haven't even been here for a week, and here we are in detention –"

"Mr Choo." Snape said, and Marcus fell quiet. He didn't even say anything, his voice was just so commanding. _So hardcore,_ I thought.

"Well well well, a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw and… a Gryffindor." He mused, looking at us in disgust for a moment, before spinning with a dramatic swish of his robes.

He led us to a small cupboard, while he instructed us on what to do. I was almost pissing myself with excitement; it was the perfect setup, the best detention we could have gotten.

We were to re-label every bottle and vial on the left wall. The entire room was just shelves, it was potion-heaven. Snape swept out of the room once he saw that we could label them correctly.

I immediately set to work rummaging around, while Marcus went to the cupboard and brought some potions out into the classroom we were working in.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Empty vials." I said simply. Mia started helping, opening up a box in the cupboard. She gave a yell, finding it full of little ones and so we brought those out too.

"So, we can't take too much, or he'll notice."

"I think he'll notice if you take any. Lucky for you that he's not here looking over our shoulders. But –"

Marcus was interrupted by a meow from the doorway. MY first thought was that it was McGonagall in cat-form, so I jumped about three feet in the air. But then Slice stuck her head around the corner.

"Jeez Slice! You scared the fudge out of me!" I cried, my hand at my heart. Mia was instantly in love with the rascal, and told me she was going to steal her away.

It would have been so much more helpful if we had a book that listed all the potions. So then we could know how much we'd need to take for it to actually have an effect. But we just guessed mostly. Marcus knew a shrinking spell, so we could hide them better when Snape came back.

I was proud of how quickly we got through it all actually. We weren't EXACTLY finished when Snape came, so we just shoved them to the back, hoping he wouldn't check.

He didn't and we ran to dinner quick as we could.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IS THE BEST TIME FOR WRTITING!  
Dedication: To anyone who has dressed up as a gorilla. Rock on guys.

* * *

"A hiding place would be good." Luna suggested at dinner.

I was getting used to the food popping up from no where, and I had to cut back a little each meal; if I didn't I'd have to be dragged soon, I'd be unable to lift my own weight. It was funny how in a matter of days, we had plants, potions and our 'gang' was more real everyday.

"Not the girl's toilets." Marcus said with a shudder. Apparently moaning myrtle annoyed the hell out of him.

"We don't want to be outside all the time, so the Forest is out." I added. I had this idea forming in my mind, and not just another of my plans. I wouldn't tell the others, not yet; I still had to check up on a few things myself.

"Hay, can I see you're wand?" I asked Marcus, wiggling my eyebrows.

"That depends. Do you actually want to see it, or are you just asking because it sounds sus?"

"The first, now hand it over." I looked it over, although I really couldn't judge it, I knew nothing about the standard of wands. In comparison to mine, it was thinner and longer, although, everyone's was longer than mine it seemed. "What is it?"

"15 inch yew"

"You know how easy it would be to…" I made a clicking noise with my tongue, like I was snapping it. Marcus snatched his wand back.

"You break my wand, I'll break yours." He paused. "Then I'll stab you and dump you in the Lake."

Mia laughed and I scoffed.

"What about yours?" Marcus asked me.

"9¾ inch mahogany, with a Fwooper birds feather." I told him.

He started laughing, just a chuckle, but it was soon to the point of pissing himself.

"What? What is it?" I demanded angrily.

"It's just, incredibly fitting." He managed to choke out.

"What is?"

By then Mia had started laughing too, at the fact that Marcus was laughing, because she still had no idea what he was banging on about.

"A Fwooper birds song drives people to insanity. It's enjoyable at first and has brilliant plumage but …" He cracked up again.

_That bastard,_ I thought. _Ollie had known, and laughed at me!_

* * *

I snuck out with the cloak that night. It was sort of pointless, really, to steal it now. I wasn't really up to much. But it was good to know where it was kept and all that for future reference right?

It was so much cooler than sneaking out to the forest that other night. The school was so damn creepy at night, so quiet, and having the cloak just added atmosphere.

I fetched Mia from the Slytherin common room, and under the cloak together we only just fit. We ruined the point of it by giggling at the thought of feet just walking along by themselves.

We went up to the astronomy tower, for a good gossipy chin wag.

We talking for AGES, I knew I'd regret the little amount of sleep later. We decided what jobs would be awesome to have when we left Hogwarts, and what animal we would be if we were animagus. Mia, some kind of wild cat. Like, a Leopard or a Puma. And I'd be an otter or something. I didn't really see the logic in this, but Mia insisted. We chose the cruciatus curse as the worst unforgivable; continuous pain is worst that dying.

It was such a relief to be able to just talk to someone, without worrying that they thought you were insane (Mia already knew) or without giving away the fact that I KNEW everyone.

* * *

I returned Harry's cloak early that morning. It was risky, last time no one had been in there. I'd have to be super quiet and sneaky. Like a ninja.

I had my head inside the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, trying to still the thing back down where I'd found it, and I didn't notice as Harry slowly reached over to his glasses, and put them on. My heart almost stopped when I felt a wand at the back of my neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Aw, shit." _How will I get out of this one?_

"Shona?" The wand disappeared, and I turned to see Harry checking to make sure the other guys were still asleep. They could have been dead, really. It was still dark, but I could just see that Harry was still really sleepy, if he didn't have his wand I could have easily knocked him out and gotten away. At least, I like to think I could have.

"Um… this isn't what it looks like?" I tried weakly,

"What were you doing with my cloak? How did you even know about it?"

"I was sneaking out to see Mia. So Filch wouldn't find me."

"You didn't answer my other question."

"Er, I can't tell you."

"Why not? How did you know where I keep it? What are you, some sort of spy?"

_I wish,_ I thought, remembering my thoughts about Creighton, from what seemed like years ago.

"Dumbledore told me not too."

"Dumbledore tells me everything." He said.

"Not this time." I said sadly. _He barely tells you anything Harry. _

My brain came up blank with excuses, and I was tired and not up for sneakiness.

"Look, I know a lot about you Harry. More than you can imagine. But I'm not one of the bad guys, so I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Trust you? After catching you with my invisibility cloak that only Ron and Hermione know about?"

"I promise you, this is the first and last time I'll take it without asking. Dumbledore trusts me Harry, you should too."

"But-"

"Go ask him yourself if you don't believe me." I turned and left, leaving Harry shocked and suspicious.

* * *

A/N: ooooh such a dramatic ending! Don't get too excited though! It might not be the Plot! It's probably just lazy writing, from a lazy author. Hah, thats me! :D


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Soooooo lack of updates for a while… Sorry?  
DEDICATION: If you've ever had a locker on the bottom row, this is for all the pushing, shoving and WAITING you've had to put up with.

* * *

Harry cornered me in the morning.

"I thought about last night." He said, getting right to the point.

I snickered. If he said something like 'last night wasn't fair' or 'what the hell HAPPENED last night' I would reply with 'that's what she said.' I was waiting for it.

"If you know… things, then I'd like to know you better, it's only fair."

Damn.

"Oh I get it. Keep you're friends close, you're enemies closer. You don't want me running to the Death Eaters."

"You are friends with that Slytherin –"

"Whatever Harry. Lets be _buds_ then. But then, it's not like I was hiding from you before is it?"

"What exactly do you know? It must be big – if you think I'd worry about Death Eaters. And HOW do you know?"

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime, but right now, I can't trust you with that information."

I tend to do that in pressure situations, I just act like: I'm too important, I can't be bothered with you. It's my way of escaping, but I wasn't working on Harry.

He stared at me, and I held his gaze. Ginny came bouncing around the corner, but froze when she saw the epic staring contest happening. She looked from Harry to me and then just backed away. If my staring expertise wasn't hanging in the balance, I would have laughed at her actions.

Harry lost; he looked away, asking me to introduce him to my friends.

I made the introductions to the gang at breakfast. Mia shook hands with him and called him 'Scarboy'. He already knew Luna of course. And he'd seen Marcus around, but never actually spoken to him.

Marcus was busy with a little notebook he'd brought with him to breakfast, and hardly spared Harry a glance. I dragged Harry down to sit next to me as soon as I noticed his discomfort.

"You wanted to get to know us didn't you?" I pressed.

Harry looked around; Luna was swishing her fingers around in her cup, Marcus, who had looked up curiously at what I said, was back to writing furiously in the notebook, and me, grinning up at him while idly playing with a butter knife. Not exactly the most welcoming types.

"So," He looked strained as he tried to make conversation. "Do you have a thing for knives or are you trying to intimidate me?" He asked, nodding towards my hands.

"Knives are shiny." I said, looking at him without blinking.

"Don't worry," Marcus spoke up "She operates outside our mental plane."

Mia walked over and sat on my other side.

"Nice knife, but check out the one I found yesterday." Harry's eyes widened when Mia pulled a pen knife out of her robes.

"And I'm beginning to wonder about her too." Marcus muttered.

For the rest of breakfast, Harry jumped every time Mia made a sudden movement, it was a fun start to a fun day.

"Alrighty, I gotta get to Herbology!" I signaled Marcus. Who snapped his notebook shut, stretched a bit, then leapt up from the table.

"To the batmobile!" He declared, and we stormed off out the Great Hall and down the corridor, passing Hermione.

"I don't think Hogwarts is ready for those two." She said to Harry.

"Excuse me? Three, actually." Mia correct, shrieking and following us.

* * *

Harry caught up to me before I got to the greenhouses.

"So what is it that you know about me then?"

I rolled my eyes, _give up kid_

"Enough to scare you silly."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I know where you live…" I whispered in a creepy voice, wiggling my fingers like Malfoy's dementor impersonation.

"Really?" He thought for a moment. "Hermione thinks you're a legilimens." He commented.

"oh you just HAD to tell you're friends didn't you? Do you tell them EVERYTHING? Oh hi guys guess what; I just came back from masturbating!" I looked at him. He frowned a little, but ignored me.

"Unless you're not who we think you are, and you're just using Polyjuice."

"Seriously, give up, you'll never guess." I voiced my earlier thought, and departed for class.

* * *

Surprisingly, considering what had happened last lesson, Ritchie and Andrew sat with us. I noticed Andrew squishing up with Mia a bit, and I packed it away in my head to think about later.

"You guys… are so sad." I announced into the quiet as we spelled pots against pests.

"What do you mean?"

"You live in a world where _wands_ are sacred, everyone has a _wand_, everyone uses their _wand_ daily…"

"Yes? I don't get it?" Andrew scratched his head.

"And _no one_ has come out with a sick joke? At ALL?"

"I don't think so-"

"Well! I'll just have to make up for those lost years! Bring on the wand jokes!"

It took a little while for them to get the hang of it, but we soon trained Andrew and Ritchie up as experts in innuendo.

"From what I've heard, Snape's _wand_ is the biggest."

"It's not the SIZE of the wand that's important, it's how you use it."

"Wise words my friend, Dumbledore would be proud."

"Considering you do all those extra _wandwork_ lessons with him afterhours."

I tagged along with Andrew and his friends going up to the tower for Divination.

I looked up at his hair. "You know, if your hair was black, it'd be PERFECT for styling. I could make it gangsta-asian like THAT!" I snapped my fingers.

"Gangsta asian?" Asked Jimmy.

"You know, china town gang, maths nerds, but cool with the chicks, and gelled hair?"

"Gelled hair?" One of them shuddered. "Reminds me of Malfoy."

I thought about that. Malfoy didn't gel his hair anymore, and in MY opinion his hair was dead sexy. But I hadn't seen him as a slick prissy little boy.

We got to class, and sat down, me carefully avoiding any teacups.

"Gel can do wonders, you have no idea. Take Marcus, for instance. I could do his hair up so good he'd be top of the school in moments. But noooo it's not his style…" I sighed in disappointment.

"The Ravenclaw? I'd like to see that happen, I can't even imagine it, he's too goody-goody."

"You know what, I think I can make it happen…"

Richie laughed. "Oh yes, I heard about the break in-"

"Hey!"

"What?" Asked Andrew

"She snuck into the Ravenclaw dormintries," Ritchie explained "Stole the Ravenclaw's pants."

They looked at my pants. Sure enough, they were the exact ones I'd got of Marcus.

Andrew edged away a bit, causing me to laugh manically.

* * *

I tired to convince Marcus that gelling would improve his life in every single way, but it didn't work.

His reply was a definite no.

"Aww come on, only for a day, HALF a day even, it could give you that extra ZING you've been looking for!"

"I haven't been looking for… zing, or whatever. I like my hair how it is." He protectively patted it down.

I didn't pester him for long, I just gave up and went back to what I was doing. I think that's what made him suspicious, but whatever I'd slipped, he was wary for the rest of the day.

* * *

As Mia and I walked to Astronomy, I'll admit, we were quite giggly. I walked up to a couple, hearing Mia's squealing laughter as I tried to strut. I went right up to the guy, who looked about a year younger than us, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, I've good news and bad news. Good news is, I found your pants, I'll bring them to you later. Bad news, I'm pregnant."

I pretended to suddenly see the girl, and gasped.

"OH MY GAWD, I'm like, _so_ sorry, I didn't see your girlfriend there! Damn, should have spoken in private eh? Anyway, see you tonight!"

The entire time I'd been speaking, the pair just sat dumbfounded. But when I finished the girl pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. He hastily tried to tell her that he'd never seen me before in his life, and I just wiggled my fingers at him and left.

"Fine then, here's your four sickles." Mia gave me the money she owed for betting I wouldn't do it.

We sat ourselves down in class, and Mia waved to a girl in Slytherin robes. The girl came over.

"Shoney, this is Daphne."

This was the girl Mia had found, apparently one of the few sane people in their house, not taken over by clicks and gangs yet. AKA the Death Eaters. She smiled at me, politely asking me how I was. She didn't have a super-posh accent like Draco and Pansy, I wondered how she'd managed before Mia came along.

"Daphne, you should have seen Shona right before we got here, she told your brother she was pregnant with his child." Mia dissolved into giggles and Daphne joined in.

"Ohhh! He's your _brother_? You didn't tell me that!" I hit Mia's arm.

Daphne didn't stay with us, and left back to her Slytherin friends.

* * *

A/N: BOGUS ending man, but i haven't really worked out who Daphne is just yet. And i'm too eager to put up the next few chapters so you'll just have to deal, GAWIT?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Jeez this story is getting long. It's coz theres too much to mess with in the harry potter world! If you're reading – thanks. Awesome that you've gotten this far.  
DEDICATION: Na na nana naa na naaa na nanana! nana nana naa naa make them bodies sing!

* * *

Andrew's friends had ditched him so he was stuck walking with me along to the next lesson.

"Hey, Andrew. Knock knock."

He sighed, but played along with it.

"Whos there?"

"You know."

"You know who?"

"Yup! RAWR!" i laughed, but Andrew just looked confused.

"You Know Who roars now?"

"A-huh. Oooh an guess what I've worked out. YOU like MIA!" I squealed happily to myself.

I'd put it all together in the last lesson. Andrew was still pissed at me from you know, freaking him out, - he was still wary to be alone with me. BUT he put up with sitting near me in Herbology. Why? Mia of course!

"Mia and Aaaaandrew sitting in a tree!"

"Oh as if," He scoffed.

"Yup, sure. Just wait until you find yourself following her everywhere-"

A jinx shot past me and I looked at him in surprise.

"Oh no you DIDN'T!" He shot at me again. "No fair!" I raked my brain for a jinx I could use on him.

I tried to jinx him so he'd be stuck on the wall, but I missed and hit the stairs to the second level hall. He fired another at me, but stumbled from the force of his own spell, and his knee got stuck on the step I'd jinxed. He tried to unjinx it, but got his arm stuck to the banister, dropping his wand.

I attempted to help but he yelled at me. "No, you'll stay away from me you crazy woman!" And wrestled with me with his one arm, and MY wand got flung away and I fell with a squeak, getting my hand stuck on the same spot as his knee.

So I was trying to bend around him to get to his wand to unstuck us, while he stuggled to keep as far as he could from me. It was an incredibly awkward position.

"Okay, I was just starting to think of you as normal, and this happens. You realize you're lunatic?"

A distant yelling could be heard coming closer, and we both looked up as Mia came around the corner.

"Help me, I'm being attacked!" She screamed, and was about to shriek when she noticed Andrew and I. She quickly took in the situation, and smirked.

"I'll get help somewhere else, I can see you two are busy." And she walked down the corridor.

"No! Don't leave me with her! It's not – It isn't…."Andrew called after her.

"Cow." He muttered at me.

"Don't think this is MY fault! You attacked ME!"

"Because you were being ANNOYING!"

* * *

You can learn a lot about a boy when your arm is stuck where his knee is, and you're looking up at him from that position for a long time.

…. Luckily I didn't learn anything, and McGonagall found us pretty soon and let us off with a warning. She probably hadn't heard about us breaking stuff in Divination, or she'd never have let us off so easy.

After dinner I had to go to the library to meet the tutor Dumbledore had arranged for me. It was pretty quiet – just a few people doing homework by themselves.

"Hello, you must be Shona."

Someone tapped me on the back, and I turned and saw it was a tall thin boy in Slytherin robes. _Oh goody, a snake, lucky me!_

The boy gave me a look, and I realized I must have spoken out loud. I laughed, what a great first impression.

"Goodness, I hope you aren't as dim as you're seem right now, or this will be hell." He said dully, it was a mean statement but he didn't smirk or scowl. Weirdo.

"I'm Theodore. Theodore Nott."

I gasped, I didn't know much about this one. Then collapsed into a chair, getting my books out. He did so too, and the first thing he did was frown at the amount of books I had.

"Okay, first of all, you wont get through all those, that's ridiculous."

"But, it's assigned by the teachers, I mean, professors!" I argued.

"Yes, but I know what's in them, I'll give you what will help you, and you can just skim over the ones that wont if you must." He pulled the stack towards him and I gave up, leaning back and letting him sort though them and do his own thing.

Tutoring sessions with Nott were like smashing bread into your mouth so much until you can't breathe. He was shoving information down my throat, and surprisingly I understood a lot of it. The way he explained charms made so much more sense than the book Flitwick had given me. I was quiet satisfied with the amount I had taken in, and rewarded myself with an imagination-cookie. You should try it sometime – give yourself an imaginary cookie every time you do something awesome.

As we were packing up, I spoke up.

"Let's be friends."

I vaguely remembered reading that Nott didn't like joining gangs or groups, and was pretty much a loner.

He looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he was suspicious, I realized. Classic Slytherin, he must be used to everyone only doing things if it was for personal gain.

"Why not?"

"Well, you're not only a Gryffindor, but a _fifth_ year, and a muggleborn." He pointed out, and I noticed he didn't say mudblood. "Why would I want to talk to you at?"

We got up and walked out of the now deserted library – I hadn't noticed how much time had passed.

"Because, I am just SUCH a fun person. Would you rather hand out with your Death Eater buddies?" I didn't really put it together in my head, how dangerous it was to ask that – he could very well BE a Death Eater, his father was wasn't he? I quickly glanced at him to see if he'd have a go at me for the jab, but he just looked bored.

"You should be careful, if you go around saying things like that you could get hurt." He wasn't threatening, the way he said it.

"Why Teddy, I never knew you cared." I laughed.

"I don't. Teddy?"

"Your new name. Teddy, we're going to be friends and you can't stop it."

He shook his head and walked away, but I saw him smiling a little. So he wasn't a normal Slytherin then, a bit like Mia… and Daphne… Goodness, where was all this NORMALNESS coming from? They were acting like normal teenagers and it was annoying me.

I got back to the Common Room to see the Trio still up, having another of their late-night gossip sessions again.

I ran for the stairs, knowing what was coming, but Ron beat me there.

"We are going to talk." He looked angry, but I was pretty sure I could intimidate him if I wanted. Or jump on him, which seemed to be working well so far.

Compared to Hermione, Ron's anger was nothing, the girl was glaring at me like I killed her family then laughed in her face about it.

I went over and sat with them, figuring I could at least discuss what I knew, just not HOW. If I told them that they'd think I was insane. And then just pester me even more.

"Can you tell us ANYTHING of what you know?" Hermione demanded.

"Weeeell," I stalled, dumping my book bag on the ground. "I can I GUESS."

They just looked at me.

"Alright then. I know… about the DA, the Order, strange little details about your love lives, but that's obvious to most people I think… oh and the Marauders Map!"

I sighed, while they blinked, a little shocked. "I love the Map."

"How on earth… the twins?"

"She can't she's never met them!"

"But the Order-"

"So how…"

"I TOLD you, I can't tell you!" I interrupted their little whisperings.

"Prove that you know about those things then," Hermione said "What do you know about the Map? You could have just overheard a few things."

"Well, you guys really don't use it to it's full potential, you only run around teachers, oh and stalk certain blondes." I looked at Harry, who blushed a little, making me laugh. It was like Draco was his dirty little secret.

"Really, the possibilities are endless, it's more than just a way to sneak out at night."

Hermione got up and started pacing, she was thinking hard. "Why didn't _Dumbledore_ introduce you to us?" I heard her mutter. I focused on the boys, trying to give them ideas.

"Hormones are what run schools right? Once you can manipulate people's minds through hormones, the rest is easy. With the map you could see who's meeting up with who. You'd be the gossip queen, the blackmail master. You would _own_ the _school."_

Ron was looking at me with a tiny bit of awe in his eyes as his own imagination ran wild with the possibilities.

"Why weren't you in Slytherin?"

"You know, I'm not actually sure either."

"It's because you're reckless." Hermione said from across the room. "But you don't have a noble reason to be; you're not leaping off a cliff to save someone – you're leaping because you think it's fun. Or that it will get you attention." She muttered darkly.

I'll admit, I was slightly (moved) by what she said. I mean, I'm not that obnoxious am i? But I kept up the happy peppy image.

"Doesn't matter though, because Godric still valued nerve!"

"One day you are going to crash and cause a disaster." She announced, and made her way up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Yeah, well, I know where you live!" I called after her, a little weakly.

* * *

A/N: i'll probably rewrite the first few chapters this weekend. i mean, this whole story annoys me with it's painful writing and awful grammar (yes i know its MY writing and grammarXD) but the first ones especially piss me off.


End file.
